With the Turks
by Nemon
Summary: Cloud en costume noir ou bleu... , ça vous dit?
1. Traversse

1

Les vagues échouèrent paresseusement sur la coque du bateau. La couleur carmine du soleil leur donnait un aspect de morbide. Cela me fit sourire. Oh, j'ai le droit après tout d'avoir mes moments de déprime. Même si je suis une personne qui tire la tronche assez souvent. C'est pas parce que je vais mal, non. C'est juste que je ne trouve aucun intérêt à toujours sourire. Je trouve que ça fait l'air idiot. Encore plus maintenant.

J'étouffai un bâillement. Je dors mal sur les bateaux. Ça se voit à mes cernes bleuâtres sous mes joues. Et j'emmerde celui qui me dit que je ne suis ici que depuis aujourd'hui. En faite je ne dors pas bien tout cour. Voilà, content ? Comme si je m'en souciais…

Une brise vint agiter ma mèche dorée devant mes yeux. Je posai ma tête sur ma main pour la soutenir. Je n'aime pas trop m'ennuyer et sur les bateaux n'y a pas grand-chose à faire. Sauf pour les commères : y en a déjà une qui est venue tout à l'heure pour savoir si je me droguais. Je l'ai envoyé balader, et tant pis si je passe pour un asocial. Ce que je suis de toutes manières.

D'ailleurs l'une d'elles commence a rappliqué. Vite une idée…hum… Je peux quand même pas partir en courant. Mais si je regarde ma montre l'air de rien et faire mine de partir manger…

Je commençai donc à faire un pas vers l'avant du rafiot en jetant un coup d'œil à ma montre. C'est là que je remarque que j'en ais pas. Zut. Pas grave, la vieille semble déçue et repart. Je retient mon rictus victorieux à grande peine et me déplace pour ne pas me faire repérer pour enfin me reposer. Ce qui faut pas faire pour être tranquille…

Je me pose donc sur la rambarde quelques mètres plus loin et j'attend que le temps passe. Avec en prime un beau coucher de soleil. En plus la première étoile vient d'apparaître. Dans dix minutes se sera le tour de la deuxième.

Soudain je sens quelque s'agripper à mon bras. Je me retournai vivement en lâchant la bordure pour jeter un regard noir à l'imbécile. Le truc qui n'était pas prévus, c'est quand faites le type s'était raccroché à moi pour ne pas tomber. Et du coup on se retrouve par terre tout les deux.

Fait chier, j'ai loupé l'apparition de la deuxième étoile.

Je me releva cependant en me massant le crâne et jeta un vague regard au pauvre type étalé par terre. Je compris le pourquoi de sa chute en voyant son teint vert. Ça détonait avec ses cheveux rouges.

Je pris pitié et lui tendit une main. C'est ma minute de sociabilité, j'espère qu'il ne va pas me vomir dessus. Il fixa d'ailleurs un moment ma main l'air ahuri – il s'apprêtait plutôt à se faire engueuler – avant de me sourire et de saisir ma main.

« Essaye juste de pas me vomir dessus. »

Mon ton neutre le surprit. Il se laissa néanmoins hisser et je lui fais prendre appuis sur la rambarde.

« Merci, » me fit-il entre deux hoquets, il n'avait pas trop supporter le voyage debout-par-terre-debout.

J'haussa des épaules et me retourna vers le ciel. Le soleil était maintenant presque couché.

« T'as pas l'air bavard, » constata t-il.

Visiblement son mal de mer allait mieux.

« Ma minute de sociabilité journalière est terminée. »

Le rouquin écarquilla des yeux avant de partir dans un grand rire. « Celle là, on me l'avait encore jamais faites, » réussi t-il à dire entre deux pouffements. « Et pourtant je connais pas mal de cas sociaux, moi compris ! »

Je lui lançai un regard blasé – et irrité, ne pourrais-je jamais être tranquille ? – et me remit à la contemplation des étoiles. C'était beau. J'ai toujours aimé le ciel. Surtout la nuit. Malheureusement, j'étais pas assez couvert ce soir, du coup à la moindre brise je frissonnais. C'est ma faute aussi : j'étais en débardeur.

Mon voisin fini par s'en rendre compte, et je me suis aussi rendu compte qu'il était resté. Il m'adressa un coup d'œil amusé et me prit par l'épaule. Sait-il que j'aime pas les contacts humains ?

« Allé, viens, » rigola t-il. « Tu vas par rester à te les cailler dehors ? »

Il me traîna vers l'avant du bateau toujours en rigolant. J'ai dit plutôt que je n'aimais pas sourire. Ni les gens qui le faisaient. Néanmoins je ne pouvais pas imaginer ce type avec un air triste sur le visage. Ça doit être des caractéristiques propres aux personnes comme lui…et Zack.

RHAA… ça y est. Je pense à lui. Et dire que j'avais réussi à ne pas y penser pendant toute une journée !

Je rendis alors compte que l'on n'avançait plus. D'ailleurs le rouquin me fixait d'un air anxieux.

« Ça va aller ? » me demanda t-il doucement.

J'haussa encore des épaules et détourna mon regard de celui persan du rouquin. Bien sur que ça va. J'ai toujours été bien. J'allais tout de même pas me confier à un inconnu total !

Il émit un ricanement. « Ouais, c'est ça. Enfin bon. » Sur ceux, il me retira vers l'endroit où il voulait m'emmener, comme si rien ne c'était passé.

Je me fis la réflexion que c'était pas très prudent de me laisser faire et qu'il pouvait ne pas me vouloir du bien. Après tout quelle importance. J'étais vide à l'intérieur. Ça serait la fin du monde, je ne le remarquerais même pas.

J'émergeai quand il posa devant moi un verre remplit d'un liquide multicolore. Je lui jetai un coup d'œil intrigué. Il en avait un aussi et était en train de le boire joyeusement. J'enviais un peu sa bonne humeur. Il intercepta mon regard et me répondis par un grand sourire. « Pas du poison, juré ! »

Il devait avoir l'habitude des cas qui ne parlais pas me rendis-je compte ensuite. Ce type arrivait très bien à interpréter mes réactions, ou non réactions.

Aussi je me surpris à apprécier la substance et lui en recommanda plusieurs, alors que je n'avais même pas but quelques gorgées.

« Pour te remercier de ta précieuse minute de sociabilité journalière, » ricana t-il après ma deuxième question visuelle. « Et pis se soûler tout seul n'est pas très marrant. »

Le truc était donc de l'alcool. Je lui jetai un coup d'œil mécontent qui eut le mérite de lui faire relever la tête du décolleté d'une serveuse.

« J'ai quinze ans et demi. »

En gros, je n'avais même pas le droit de venir ici.

« Et moi dix-neuf, » répliqua t-il. « Enfin, presque. »

Oh, génial. On avait pas le droit d'être là tout les deux : la limite d'âge des bars étaient fixées à vingt ans. Et si lui pouvait les faire, moi j'avais vraiment l'air d'un gringalet de quatorze ans à tout casser.

« Te fais pas de bile ! » Je me tourna vers lui et remarqua qu'il avait déjà englouti deux autres verres. « Ils ne nous vireront pas. » Il rajouta devant mon air septique. « Privilège d'être un turk : tu peux te soûler n'importe où, les gens auront trop peur de nous virer. »

Un turk ?

« Je croyais que les turks étaient une élite et qu'ils devaient toujours être impeccables. »

Il me jeta un coup d'œil et pouffa. « Exacte. Mais moi je suis spécial. » Il fit un vague geste aux vêtements qu'il portait. J'avais pas remarqué, mais ils étaient assez…négligé.

« Du moment que mon boulot est nickel, j'ai aucun problème. »

Je sais pas si c'était très rassurant mais cela me convainquit de boire autant de verre que lui. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut se bourrer la gueule autant que l'on veut avec un tueur en face de soi. Un tueur assez sympa en plus. Attention, ne vous trompez pas : je suis et resterais un asocial de première classe. C'est juste qu'avec … quelques grammes d'alcool dans le sang, c'est un peu plus difficile de ne pas paraître idiot.

La suite devient assez floue. On avait enchaîné les verres, puis les bouteilles, on se marrant pas mal. J'avais jamais autant ri. C'était la faute à l'alcool, bien sur. D'autres jeunes ont finis par nous rejoindre et la soirée a fini en jeux assez…entreprenants. Du jamais vu pour moi. Non seulement il y avait pas mal de monde, mais en plus tout le monde jouait ensemble, moi compris.

Avec qui j'ai dansé sur la table ou d'autres conneries dans le genre déjà ? … hum…

Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. A trois heures du matin il a fallu rentrer et Reno, son nom apparemment, m'arracha à mon verre… bouteille… errrr… enfin bref... je sais que j'avais rien dans les mains quand il m'a traîné plus ou moins vers ma cabine – c'était la plus proche – en chantant des chansons à tu tête. Il m'avait dis que je lui cassais les oreilles. Alors je crois que j'ai ricané, ou gloussé. Sais plus. En tout cas il était pas content et avait boudé.

Puis il a souri et s'est retourné vers moi avec un sourire diabolique.

Et après trou noir.


	2. Reveil

2 Réveil

Mal de crâne. Ouaip, un putain mal de crâne.

Et ça veux dire qu'une chose : je me suis bourrer la gueule pendant le service.

Et merde je vais me faire tuer. D'ailleurs c'est pas normal que je me réveil tout seul sans Tseng pour foutre mon matelas au sol. Ou Rude. Ah non, c'est vrai qu'il préfère les sceaux d'eau froide. Ils auraient eut pitié de mon mal de mer ? Peu probable. Bon le fait est que c'est pas normal.

En plus j'ai chaud. Bon, ça a la limite c'est agréable. Mais j'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est quelqu'un qui pionce sur moi. Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore foutu bordel ?

Je me risquai à ouvrir un œil. Pour le refermer tout de suite. J'ai horreur du soleil après un lendemain de cuite. Bon allé, courage mon petit…nannn grand Reno !

Je souffla un coup, ce qui fit resserré ma couverture, et ouvrit grand les yeux.

Bingo : Je suis pas dans ma chambre – beaucoup trop propre – et c'est pas une couverture, ou du moins pas une couverture de tissu.

De mon angle de vu je sais même pas si c'est un gars ou une fille. C'est bien ma veine tient. En tout cas c'est blond. Rigolez pas, c'est déjà une grande découverte ! Je sais plus trop quand, je me suis réveillé avec une gonzesse rasée… que j'ai pris pour Rude. Elle l'a bizarrement mal prit quand Rude est arrivé après. Avec un sceau d'eau justement.

J'émis un petit grognement en essayant de me libérer. Ma couverture blonde tenait apparemment à son matelas, c'est-à-dire moi. Je pouvais pas trop lui en vouloir vu qu'on a dormi à même le sol. Youpi ! Heureusement que je suis habitué, je suis un truk l'oubliez pas, sinon je pouvais dire bonjour aux courbatures.

Si au moins je pouvais savoir ce qui c'était passé… Je sais que je m'en rappellerai dans deux jours – l'alcool a un effet assez étrange sur moi – mais faut mieux savoir avec qui je suis pour pas trop me faire engueulé par le boss. Boss qui dois vraiment s'énerver. M'demande quand il va finir par m'appelé au PHS.

Aussitôt pensé, la stridente musique résonna dans la cabine. Ma couverture pu donc enfin émergé dans un concert de grognement, je le comprend, et je découvris qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon. Ou plutôt d'un gringalet. Et re-merde.

Je me mis aussitôt à m'imaginer des arguments pour prouver que je ne suis pas pédophile. Dur dur…

Et mon téléphone sonne toujours.

Y a des fois où on ferait mieux de rester à Midgar.

« Je peux ? » demandais-je timidement au blond qui me fixait dans air étonner. Il devait pas se souvenir de grand chose lui non plus.

Néanmoins il hocha la tête et se releva en grimaçant. Je sens que je vais l'apprécier.

Je sortis mon PHS avec un air d'épouvante sur le visage. Pire que Tseng – Rude ne parle pas, même au téléphone – c'était Elena. Je déglutis et laissa l'engin sonner.

« T'aurais pas de l'aspirine ? » grimaçais-je.

Il fronça les sourcils pour finalement secouer la tête. « Désolé, j'ai horreur des médicaments. » Il jeta un coup d'œil irrité à mon PHS et reprit. « Je peux répondre si tu veux. »

Je lui lançai un regard ahuri. « T'es maso ? »

Il grimaça en se massant le crâne. « Pas spécialement. » Il haussa des épaules et redirigea son regard bleu azur sur moi. « C'est juste que tu faisais une tête horrible. Et aussi parce que j'ai horreur de cette sonnerie. L'alcool doit aider aussi.»

J'hochai la tête. Je ne pouvais que lui donner raison. Déjà que ce bruit – on ne pouvait pas prétendre que c'était une mélodie - était insupportable sobre, alors quand on vient de se réveiller d'une cuite...

La sonnerie reprit furieusement, m'arrachant un gémissement de douleur. Ni une, ni deux : je lui filai mon PSH et me vautra dans le lit la tête sous l'oreiller. J'avais momentanément oublié mon mal de mer et il me rappelait à l'ordre.

« Hallo ? » fit le type blond. Je pouvais presque imaginer sa grimace en entendant les cris stridents d'Elena à travers le tissu remplumé.

« Tifa, c'est toi ? » demanda t-il enfin en coupant le flot d'injure. « Je t'ai prévenu que j'arriverais après demain, pas la peine de m'engueuler. J'ai pas réussi à chopper un taxi à temps pour prendre le premier bateau. »

J'étouffai un hoquet de surprise et entrepris de regarder mon 'sauveur'. Il faisait comme si on avait échangé nos appareils ? Pourquoi pas. Bonne technique en tout cas : j'ai toujours pas entendu Elena.

« Tifa ? » reprit-il avec un ton faussement inquiet. Je l'admirai. Garder un visage de marbre tout en mettant des sentiments – trafiqués – dans sa voix serait et restera un exploit à mes yeux. « Tifa ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? » pressa t-il comme s'il commençait à s'affoler.

J'entendis alors la voix perplexe d'Elena : « Hallo ? Je ne suis pas sur le PHS de Reno ? »

La pauvre. Je vois d'ici son rougissement.

« Reno ? » fit le blond d'un ton surpris. « Non, moi c'est Cloud. »

« Oh ! » s'exclama la jeune femme. « Excusez-moi. J'ai dû me tromper de numéro. »

« Ce n'est rien. » Cloud avait désormais un ton soulagé. « J'ai juste crû que j'avais fait une grosse bêtise. Mon amie est assez effrayante… » souffla t-il en confidence.

« Encore désolée alors. Hum… passez une bonne journée ! »

Le blond coupa mon portable et ricana. « J'ai l'impression que les filles sont presque toutes montées sur le même modèle. »

J'acquiesçai une fois de plus. « C'est effrayant. »

Je fixai distraitement l'adolescent en face de moi. Il était plutôt petit et maigrichon. On devinait de futur muscle à ses biceps avec le débardeur bleu qu'il avait. Si ce physique était banal, sa coupe l'était beaucoup moins : jamais vu un type coiffé comme ça. On pouvait même plus parler de mèches rebelles.

Il accrocha ses yeux au moins dans une question muette. Je le rangeai immédiatement dans un cas similaire à Rude : moins j'en dis, mieux c'est.

« Merci pour le coup de main. T'es un sacré acteur ! »

Voulait-il faire carrière ? Si c'est le cas, je veux un autographe.

Néanmoins il haussa des épaules désintéressé. « Je voulais faire SOLDAT. »

Il n'ajouta rien d'autre. J'interprétai son silence dans l'instant : « mais je me suis fait jeter. »

Pauvre gosse. Il devait avoir quoi…quatorze ans ? Au moins il n'a pas fait de services. Il aurait été chambré comme jamais avec son aspect maigrelet.

D'un autre côté, je ne pouvais que soupirer. Pourquoi tout le monde voulait devenir SOLDAT ? Ces types étaient pas très nets, surtout ceux sortant de chez Hojo.

« Tu voulais ? » repris-je. « Donc tu as abandonné. » Je n'aimais pas les faibles, ceux qui baissent les bras à la moindre contrainte.

Je le surpris en train de secouer la tête. « Non. On m'a fait comprendre que c'était une utopie. Je suis réaliste aussi : je n'arrivais strictement à rien pendant les entrainements. »

Je soupirai. Et bloqua.

« Attends, t'es rentré dans l'armée ? » Merde, j'aurais mal interprété son âge ?

Il fronça les sourcils, mécontent. « Tu vas me poser cette question combien de fois ? » grogna t-il. Devant mon air perdu il continua avec reluctance. « Tu m'as posé cette question trois fois hier. En dix minutes d'intervalle. »

Hum…Faut dire j'étais bourrer.

« Pas grave, après une cuite, faut deux jours pour que je retrouve la mémoire. »

Il s'étrangla. De rire ou d'étonnement ? Aucune idée. J'allais lui demander quand la sonnerie abominable de mon PHS résonna encore. Je jetai un coup et lui tendis de suite. Elena.

Il ricana et décrocha avec un « Ouuuui ? » artificiellement joyeux.

« Reno ? » demanda la voix grave de Rude.

A zut. Elena lui avait filé son PHS. Cloud répondit quand même.

« Non, non. On me l'a déjà demandé. Moi c'est Cloud. »

Il y eut un silence avant que Rude reprenne.

« Connais pas. » Et il raccrocha.

Cloud fixa l'appareil stupéfait et me le rendit une dizaine de minutes après – j'étais trop pété de rire pour pouvoir faire un geste – encore renfrogné.

Faudrait que j'ai une discute avec Rude sur l'amabilité. Quoique…voir un Rude aimable avait de quoi faire peur.

Je reparti dans un fou-rire en imaginant mon collègue demander, en parfait gentleman, s'il pouvait vous faire manger les murs.


	3. Turks

3 Turks.

Je fusillais le portable de Reno avec mon plus noir regard. Qu'est-ce que c'était ce type ? Quel mal élevé ! Et Reno qui se marre… Je me sens soudainement seul…

Deux secondes… J'ai TOUJOURS été seul. Alors pourquoi je pense ça ?

Mettons cette question de côté. Reno a arrêté de rigoler – maintenant il pouffait – et j'en profitai pour lui rendre son engin de torture.

« Maintenant, que fais ton ? » demanda le roux en me remerciant du regard.

Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? C'est lui qui m'a bourrer, pas l'inverse.

« Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça ! » rigola t-il. « T'as un jeu quelconque dans ton sac ? » essaya t-il en pointant du doigt le placard blanc de la pièce.

Je me fis la remarque qu'il commençait à être vaguement vert, néanmoins je me tournai vers le meuble et l'ouvra.

« Urk ! »

Je jetai ma main à mon nez immédiatement. Devant moi se tenait la tête d'une des commères d'hier, sa grimace figée et torturée aux yeux révulsés me fie moi même grimacé.

Un cadavre, ça puait.

Reno s'approcha derrière moi et ricana. « T'as un cadavre dans ton placard ! »

Je secouai la tête, ne comprenant pas ce qui le faisait rire. « Juste une partie. Et ce n'est pas ma cabine. »

Il me lança un regard étonné. « Ah ? Où on est alors ? »

Comme si je le savais. Je sais même plus comment je suis rentré… enfin si, mes souvenirs s'arrête quand Renon s'approche trop près de moi…Et j'ai encore mal au crâne.

« Pas grave. On doit être dans la cabine de la vieille. » Il s'empara de la malle brune sous la tête et me la tendit, en mettant du sang au sol dans le même mouvement et s'en trop s'en soucier. « Fouille ça, s'il te plait. »

Je réceptionnai la valise en mettant le moins de sang possible sur moi et la posa sur le lit. Cependant je soupirai et me retourna vers lui.

« Y a un cadenas, » fis-je ennuyé.

Il me jeta un coup d'œil blasé et surpris. « Et ? » demanda t-il en revenant à la tête dans le placard.

Je tapai du pied agacé. Je n'allais pas défoncer une malle d'une vielle, morte qui plus est. Ma mère m'avait bien ordonné de ne jamais faire quelque chose comme ça. Même si elle n'avait jamais imager que je puisse un jour me retrouver dans une situation comme celle là…

Devant mon manque de bonne volonté, il me rejoignit en grognant et mit un coup à la malle qui s'ouvrit de suite, puis retourna à son cadavre. « C'est mieux comme ça ? »

J'haussai les épaules et grimaçai en voyant la lingerie du siècle passé. Je respirai alors un bon coup et vira la dentelle rose, bleu ou blanche à côté. Pourquoi devait-elle en avoir autant ?

« Alors ? » demanda le spécialiste de dos.

« Beaucoup de lingeries. »

Je l'entendis pouffer. Je suis sur qu'il a fait exprès de me donner cette corvée. D'un autre côté, je ne me vois pas examiner un mort non plus…

« Pour ma part, le reste du corps et en petits morceaux derrière la tête. Assez morbide je trouve. »

Devait-il me donner les détails ? Peut être une habitude de turc. Renseigné son partenaire devait être essentiel dans ce métier. Je remarquai alors que je ne savais presque rien de cette branche obscure de la Shin-Rah. Trop obnubilé par le SOLDAT.

« Dis Reno, vous faites quoi exactement en tant que turc ? »

Je suis très curieux, contrairement aux apparences. Ça a toujours fait rire Tifa. Elle disait alors que j'étais plein de contradiction dans ma manière d'être. Je crois qu'elle le pense toujours, mais je ne l'ai pas vu depuis plus de deux ans… Bref, le fait est que j'ai un Turc sous la main et je suis curieux de savoir en quoi consiste exactement leur boulot.

J'avais le dos tourné à lui mais je sentais son regard dans mon dos. Je repliai une espèce de jupe quand il me répondit lentement.

« Pas mal de trucs. Ça passe de la collecte d'information à l'assassina. »

J'hochai la tête et repoussa des chaussettes puis chopa la trousse de toilette. « Mais encore ? Je sais que les membres du SOLDAT sont des héros de guerres et partent aux fronts tout le temps. Sinon ils gèrent la protection des habitant de Midgar. Au contraire, vous, vous restez dans l'ombre, vous êtes plutôt mal vus et vous avez le même grade que les plus importants SOLDATs. »

Je n'avais jamais autant parlé. Mais je savais que si je voulais des informations sur ce groupe, il fallait que je me justifie. Ça ne veut pas dire que j'aime parler, loin de là. Et j'avais encore se de l'alcool dans le sang.

« Tu es bien curieux, » remarqua t-il en rigolant. « Et je ne pense pas que tu es l'habitude des longs discours… »

Bingo !

Il souffla un peu et vint s'asseoir sur le lit, près des dentelles des sous-vêtements.

« C'est assez spécial… » avoua t-il au bout de quelques minutes. Je m'arrêtai de fouiller pour m'asseoir à côté de lui et être attentif. « Déjà, rien pour y entrer il faut des critères rigoureux, plus rigoureux que pour entrer dans l'armée, et passer…des sortes de tests. » Il se tourna vers moi et me sourie avant de déclarer calmement. « J'ai dû tuer tous les membres du gang dont je faisais partie dans les bas-fonds, avant de devenir un turc. »

J'inspirai faiblement, comprenant les sacrifices. Mais il continua, à ma grande surprise, de raconter son histoire.

« Le chef de ma bande avait volé des papiers importants et faisait chanter la Shin-Ra avec. C'était une période où je me rebellais contre lui, le trouvant trop autoritaire et fanatique. Je n'était resté la dedans que parce que mon grand frère y été pas mal placé. Et il a été tué sous mes yeux par son putain de copain. Deux heures après, un turc est venu me voir et m'a proposé un marché : « je te fourni des armes et on contrepartie tu retrouves certains documents ». Je voulais me venger et j'ai tout de suite accepté. Le type a trouvé que mon travail était pas mal et m'a emmené voir son boss. Je suis un turc depuis. Et c'est comme mon nom de famille. Tu dois oublier ton passé et te donné à fond dans la Shin-Ra. Un peu comme une mafia. »

Je hochai la tête sans rien dire. Il était facile de deviner que les autres membres des turcs ne devaient pas avoir une vie très glorieuse non plus. Et je pense aussi que Reno avait eu besoin de le raconter.

« Tu m'a dis qu'il y avait des critères importants… »

Il cligna des yeux et se reprit. « Yep. Savoir se battre, se démerder de situations catastrophiques, avoir une loyauté à toute épreuve – pas facile quand tu rencontres les patrons – et avoir une sorte de pouvoir charismatique. » Il remarqua ma tête étonné et rigola un peu. « Ils recrutent pas de laiderons. »

Je fronçai les sourcils un peu ahuri. Elle était vraiment étrange cette caractéristique.

« Après on est plus ou moins spécialisé. Par exemple, mon coéquipier et moi, on est spécialisé dans la protection et la perquisition. J'ai un pote qui fait dans l'assassina et une amie qui est une 'perfect' infiltrée. »

J'acquiesçai vaguement. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi ils n'étaient pas très aimé : les services qu'ils rendaient étaient tous un peu macabre.

Il se releva et me décoiffa joyeusement comme si rien n'était. « Voila ! Rassasié ? » pouffa t-il. Mais sa voix avait une étrange résonance.

Je lui lança un regard indigné et repris ma fouille pour le snober. Ce qui le fit encore plus rire.

Je pris la trousse que j'avais laissée sur le côté pour l'écouter et l'ouvrit. Pas de brosses ni de maquillages. A la place se trouvait des sphères colorées qui irradiaient de l'intérieur.

Des materias.

Je poussai un cri de surprise qui averti Reno. Je n'en avais jamais vus de vraies, juste en image.

« Waou ! » soufflai-je admiratif. « Qu'est-ce que ça fiche ici ? »

« De quoi ? » demanda Reno près de moi.

Je pris l'une d'elles, aux reflets carmins et lui tendit. Du moins essaya.

Dès que je lu touché, elle se mit à irradier beaucoup plus fort. En même temps, je sentais ma propre magie pulsée dans mes veines, comme jamais. La magie de la materia s'enroulait qans la mienne, se mélangeant sans pudeur et me réchauffant de l'intérieur. Une impression similaire à l'alcool mais si différente… Une impression de protection et un pouvoir maternel. Une impression de puissance et de douceur. J'entendais des voix soufflées dans mes oreilles, murmurant des secrets anciens et perdus. Une douce odeur sucrée de fruit chatouilla mon nez, chassant l'odeur acre et cuivre du sang. Des rires cristallins résonnaient dans l'air de la cabine. Il y avait aussi d'étrange son d'épées s'entrechoquant. La voix de Reno se fit entendre, mais tellement lointaine ! Je préféra les sensations de cette magie et ferma doucement les yeux.

J'étais bien.

Alors, encore une foi : Mici de ta rewiew Tsukiyo2894 (Par contre je sens que je vais abrégé ton surnom en juste Tsuki car sinon je m'embrouille avec les chiffres…en plus j'adore la lune XP ! Très beau surnom^^)

Là, c'était du point de vue de Cloud ! Désolé pour l'autre chapitre, j'avais pensé que c'était assez explicite avec la conversation téléphonique… Je vais indiquer les noms des perso dans les noms des chap (ex : 3 Turks (Cloud)) Comme ça, pas d'erreur ! De toutes manières, il n'y aura que les points de vus de Reno et de Cloud…je pense…

J'ai une amie qui a aussi rigoler à ce passage de « Est-ce une fille ? ». Mais tu comprendras le vrai but de cette phrase plus tard, Tsuki ! Hehe…ce n'est pas une phrase innocente, loin de là ! Et je pense que tu vas rire encore plus ^^ En tout cas j'en rie d'avance ! (Certes, mon humour est étrange, mais j'en suis fière !…peut être un peu trop justement . °)

Hum…j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment en tout cas !

Au prochain chapitre !

Bye ^^


	4. Résonance Reno

4 Résonance. (Reno)

Je me retournai à l'exclamation de surprise de Cloud. Il semblait regarder quelque chose avec fascination. J'hésitai cependant à l'approcher. Je lui avais dit beaucoup de chose sur moi et les Turks. C'est déjà pas mal qu'il n'ait pas été effrayé. En plus, je devais calmer mes battements de cœur. Je n'aimais pas les souvenirs qui avaient rejaillis. Ni cette sensation de culpabilité. J'étais fier d'être un turc. Mais je n'en étais pas moins humain.

Cloud souffla un truc indistinct et je consenti enfin à aller voir.

« Qu'est ce que ça fiche ici ? » souffla t-il émerveillé.

Je fronçai les sourcils et vint derrière lui pour voir ce qu'il avait trouvé.

« De quoi ? » fis-je enfin car je ne voyais rien. Le truc qu'il regardait était à l'intérieur d'une trousse de mauvais goût.

Il plongea sa main dans le sac et commença à se tourner vers moi. Mais il bloqua. J'attendis, intrigué et me rapprocha. C'est là que j'aperçu qu'il rayonnait. Pas dans le sens de sourire ! Mais…enfin avait de la lumière qui se dégageait de lui. Une lumière verte. Faites que ça soit pas ce que je pense…

« Cloud ? » appelais-je, vraiment anxieux.

J'agitai ma main devant ses yeux. Peine perdu. Des flammes vertes semblaient dansées dedans. C'était beau. Mais pas rassurant.

Je le gifla et le saisi.

« Cloud ! » fis-je en le secouant par les épaules.

Il dégageait beaucoup de magie. Pas normal. Je le secouai plus fermement, essayant de le sortir de cette transe. Mais impossible, c'était comme donner un coup de poing à Rude – en gros, c'est toi qui a mal. Je l'allongeai sur le matelas, virant les vêtements sur l'oreiller.

« Merde ! Réveilles-toi. »

Une vague d'énergie s'échappa et m'envoya dans le mur. Outch…

Je sortis prestement mon PHS et appela mon chef. Plus le temps de s'amuser.

« Reno ? » demanda la voix au bout du fil avec une pointe d'agacement.

« Exact, » enchainais-je de suite pour l'empêcher de m'engueuler. « Je suis coincé dans une cabine du bateau avec un cadavre et un gamin qui est en train de faire une crise de je-sais-pas-trop-quoi. Tu peux m'envoyer de l'aide ? »

Je parlais rapidement et nerveusement. J'avais confiance en Tseng pour retenir sa colère. Il savait que je pouvais être sérieux en cas majeur. Et s'en était un, soupirais-je en apercevant la materia dans la main de Cloud. Une materia rouge. Pourquoi ces trucs là n'arrivent principalement qu'à moi ?

« Et sinon », repris-je après qu'il est lancé ses ordres, « Y a eut des vols de materias récemment ? »

Je pouvais vraiment voir son sourire blasé, un des seuls qu'il savait faire. « Oui, surtout des invocations. Mais j'ai le pressentiment que tu en sais plus que moi… »

« Bingo, tu m'as localisé ? » pressais-je en sentant la magie de Cloud enflé, encore.

« Rude et Elena sont en route. »

Je soufflai un coup et reprit. « On va bientôt voir une invocation…hors de control. »

Il eut une exclamation de surprise. « Quoi ? »

Je raccrochai. J'espère juste que je serais de taille contre cette invocation…

* * *

J'aimais pas beaucoup les infirmeries. Ça puait, les infirmières n'étaient pas très belles et passaient leur temps à se crier dessus et les médecins avaient tous une tête d'Hojo à mes yeux.

Mais surtout, je devais rester couché. Et m'ennuyé ferme.

Au moins, on avait mit le lit de Cloud à côté du mien. Bon, plus par obligation car j'étais le seul à le connaître, mais c'est déjà ça !

Faut juste qu'il se réveille. Et qu'il m'explique ce qu'il c'est passé.

« C'est pas en le fixant comme ça qu'il va se réveiller ! » m'informa, inutilement, Elena.

J'avais passé un sale quart d'heure avec elle. Quand je leur avais dit le prénom du blond précisément. Elle n'avait pas apprécié que l'on se joue d'elle.

En faite, je pense que c'est Cloud qui va en baver le plus. Elena est très, très rancunière.

« Sans dec' ! » grognais-je en retour.

Elle haussa les épaules et s'échoua sur le siège.

« On a les résulta de l'autopsie de la vieille. » Qui a dit qu'Elena était une douce fille ? « Une voleuse à la retraite qui a reprit du service et qui avait un penchant pour le rouge. » Elle ricana en fixant mes cheveux – gros frisson – avant de reprendre. « On a chopé son assassin à Junon. Un de ses ex… » Elle fit une grimace dégoutée et me passa la photo. « Elle a refusé ses avances sur le bateau et ça la mit dans une rage folle. »

Le type n'était plus de la première fraicheur. D'un autre côté, la vieille n'on plus…Ah la maladie d'amour ! Faites que je meure avant d'être vieux. Souhait très réalisable quand on est un Turk.

« Ce que je saisi pas c'est votre présence. Il l'a tué à environs minuit et vous n'étiez pas dans cette cabine. Par contre il vous y a surpris à deux heures du matin. En train de vous bécoter. » Elle m'envoya un regard perplexe.

Hum… J'ai aucun souvenir.

Je glissai mon regard sur le visage lisse de l'adolescent. Sûr, ses lèvres étaient tentantes, mais c'était encore qu'un gamin ! Et je ne rougis PAS !

« J'avoue qu'il est mignon, » renchérit Elena, un brin sarcastique. « Bon, ensuite il vous a assommé – pas trop difficilement d'après lui puisque vous étiez déjà à moitié dans les vapes – et a soudé la porte. Porte que Rude a défoncé quelques heures après. » Elle s'éventa avec le dossier qu'elle tenait en soupirant. « A toi ! »

Je fronçai des sourcils et me laissa tombé dans les draps. J'avais comme l'impression de me retrouver chez un psy. « J'avais le mal de mer et je suis allé me balader dans le bateau. Je suis littéralement tombé sur lui, je l'ai amené se bourrer la gueule – elle roula des yeux – et ensuite…je l'ai trainé dans les couloirs pour dormir. Sa cabine était plus proche donc j'ai pris ses clefs. Manque de po, j'ai du me tromper et nous voilà dans la chambre du crime ! » terminais-je avec de grands mouvement de bras théâtrales.

« Je me fiche de ça, Reno, » soupira Elena en se massant le front. « Ce que je veux savoir, c'est pourquoi on s'est retrouvé devant un héro mythologique quand on a défoncé la porte. » Elle fit une pause avec un air paumé. « Héro qui nous a aider à t'emmener a l'hôpital avec le gamin, et qui est en train de jouer avec des gosses sous la surveillance de Rude. »

Je m'étais pris le mur une deuxième fois mais beaucoup plus brutalement quand Alexandre, le héro en question, avait émergé. Mais les invocations étaient faites pour combattre, pas emmener les gens à l'hôpital. Et surtout, elles ne restaient qu'une dizaines de minutes dans notre espace-temps. Alexandre était là depuis deux jours, sous la fenêtre de notre chambre – il était trop grand pour passer par la porte, donc il montait la garde dehors.

« J'avais dit à Cloud de fouiller la valise de la vieille. Il a voulu me montrer les materias qu'il avait trouvé et en a pris une en main. » Je désignai l'invocation à l'extérieur d'un coup de tête. « La sienne je pense. »

Je ne savais pas trop comment décrire la suite. Et surtout, tout faire pour que Cloud ne se retrouve pas être une expérience d'Hojo.

« Rien ne sortira de cette pièce, Reno, » m'intima doucement Elena. Je le savais bien sûr. Elena était l'une des rares personnes à avoir ma totale confiance. Elle était comme ma petite sœur – une petite sœur plus âgée que moi, certes – mais surtout elle était une confidente.

« Il a commencé à briller. Mais vraiment ! Il rayonnait de magie, merde ! » lâchais-je, encore secoué. Sur le moment j'avais enfermé le plus possible mes sentiments et maintenant, ils ressortaient. « Et son visage…Comme une transe ! Ou comme un drogué à la mako d'Hojo. Et sa magie n'arrêtait pas de croître ! Comme un phénomène de résonance. »

Ce scientifique revenait trop souvent à mon goût. Mais il était le premier à faire des choses contre-nature ; dès qu'un phénomène semblait paranormal, je pensais directe à lui.

Elena se mordit la lèvre puis hocha la tête. « Mieux vaut garder sa pour nous, » murmura t'elle anxieuse. Son instinct maternel prenait surement le dessus. « Si Hojo ou la Shin-Ra découvre ça… »

Je frissonnai en même temps qu'elle.

« Faudrait le prévenir de ne plus jamais toucher de materias, » continua t'elle.

Je dégluti en me rappelant le visage émerveillé qu'il avait. Ça me brisa le cœur. Néanmoins j'acquiesçai.

« Je le ferais… » soufflais-je en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

Je sentis Elena me serrer l'épaule. Un élan de gratitude me serra le cœur. Qu'importe les conneries que je peux faire, Elena est et sera toujours derrière moi.

« On garde tout ça pour nous. Je parlerais à Tseng et Rude. »

« Okay. »

Dehors on entendait les cris des gamins et les grincements de l'armure colossale d'Alex.

* * *

Alors tout d'abord, merci pour vos rewiews ^^ (vais-je l'écrire à chaque fin de chapitre…)

Oui, mais vous êtes deux maintenant, donc deux fois plus merci héhé ! (et pardon de pas me connecter)

Et aussi…chuttttttttttt….Tsukiiiii, 'voulais faire une surprise moi…T.T…

Tu trouves qu'il était cour ? Désolé, ils sont tous à peu de choses près au même poids. Sauf un, mais il sera dans pas mal de temps :P

Pour le coup de téléphone…et bien, c'est plus ou moins vécu…enfin, bref…^^°

Je suis vraiment contente si tu trouves que la materia est bien rendue. Vu que j'en ai jamais utilisé, je suis pas très sure … -.-°

Allé, à la semaine prochaine ! ^^ (mercredi ou samedi, je verrais en fonction)

Bisous ^^


	5. Gaïa Cloud

5 Gaïa (Cloud)

Je ne me lassai pas de regarder les volutes vertes de cette rivière. Leurs nuances avaient quelque chose de vivant…de mystérieux. Elles m'apaisaient, jouaient. Parfois, je voyais une spirale s'enroulée sur elle-même et devenir une sphère, animée elle aussi d'une vie propre.

Je soupirai de bien être.

Je savais pourtant que ma place n'était pas ici, du moins pas encore. Les vivants ne devraient pas avoir axés à la Lifestream. Je le sais. Ma mère me l'a souvent dit.

Des chants résonnèrent enfin du profond de la rivière verte. Mon séjour allait se terminer, réalisais-je avec tristesse.

« Oui, mais tu as une vie, » résonna la voix profonde, anormalement grave pour une femme. « Tu as une vie comme eux en avaient une. » Mais c'était une voix douce de bonté. Je souri en rajoutant que cette voix pouvait aussi être autoritaire.

Je me tournai vers Gaïa. Sa divinité rayonnait par sa sagesse. Sa bancheur immaculée lui donnait un aspect lunaire alors que ces cheveux et ses armes dorées appelaient le soleil. Un bouclier pour protéger et une lance pour défendre. Gaïa n'était pas pacifiste. Elle pouvait se battre férocement pour protéger ses enfants. Je l'avais réalisé rapidement, entre deux flash-back que les anciens lui envoyaient par mon contact avec la rivière.

Les volutes s'élevèrent pour l'encadrer, lui donnant un effet fantôme.

« Allons ! » rigola t'elle doucement à leur attention. « Je dois ramener Cloud auprès des siens. Vous voulez peut être m'aider ? »

Les chants résonnèrent un peu plus fort et tourbillonnèrent autour de moi. Je leur souri aussi et fis comme si je les prenais dans mes bras.

« Ce n'est pas souvent qu'un vivant accède à cet endroit… » soupira l'esprit avec un brin d'amusement. « Néanmoins, tu ne m'as pas vraiment laissé le choix. »

J'acquiesçai timidement. Elle était vraiment imposante. Rien que de sentir une partie de sa puissance farçait au respect.

Une vague s'enroula autour de mon bras. Gaïa pouffa et dis un mot d'une langue ancienne, surement bien plus ancienne que les anciens. Aussitôt, la vague se condensa et devient une petite materia verte pâle, tiède au touché. Je me surpris à ressentir un sentiment d'assurance.

« Ton père… » expliqua la divinité avec tendresse. « Il n'avait pas voulu vous quittez si tôt. »

La voix était juste attendrie. Je ne pouvais pas en vouloir à Gaïa pour ça, de m'avoir repris mon père. Une vie ne vaut que si on peut mourir. C'est le prix à payer pour avoir ce don précieux qu'est d'exister. Même si se don pouvait avoir l'apparence d'une corvée.

« Il faut y aller, » me pressa t'elle avec les autres présences de la Lifestream.

Je ne pu cependant que demander : « Je ne me souviendrais vraiment de rien ? »

L'esprit hocha la tête. « Ou du moins, pas avant un certain temps. Les choses se révèlent toujours. »

J'acquiesçai et regarda la materia qu'était devenu mon père avec un pincement au cœur.

« Ne t'en fais donc pas, » fit doucement Gaïa. « Elle te suivra. »

Elle me prit doucement la pierre et l'enroula dans un de ses cheveux avant de me passer le collier au coup.

« Voila ! » dit-elle satisfaite.

Puis elle me tendit la main et tout devint noir.

* * *

Ça sentait l'alcool et le désinfectant, furent mes premières pensées. Puis je me rendis compte que j'entendais des bruits de fond ressemblant à des paroles indistinctes. En plus je me sentais oppressé, serré par un lient invisible à mes yeux. Faut dire que je voyais pas grand-chose, il faisait tout noir.

Mais où ais-je atterris ? Et comment je suis arrivé là ?

Mes membres étaient lourds…semblaient peser des tonnes. Ma tête n'était vraiment pas dans un meilleur état. J'étais dans un espèce de nuage hyper cotonneux, un comble avec le prénom que je me traine…

Je grognai un peu et me rendormis assez vite.

Ma deuxième émergence se passa un peu mieux. Certes, j'étais toujours dans le coltard et ma tête était le refuge d'une cacophonie horrible mais au moins j'avais compris qu'il fallait ouvrir les yeux pour voir. Un exploit.

« Alors, la belle aux bois dormant, » fit une voix à ma droite.

Je laissai ma tête tomber sur le côté pour voir qui me parlait. Des cheveux rouges, des yeux bleu-verts, des tatouages aux joues…J'avais une impression de déjà vu…

Ok, c'est pas la grande forme. Faut dire qu'il est près de la fenêtre et que la lumière m'ébloui après ce long séjours dans les ténèbres.

« Qui ? » grognais-je. C'était pas dans mon attention de grogner, mais je pouvais difficilement faire autre chose. Ma gorge aurait été faite de sable, je ne serais même pas surpris.

Il pencha sa tête sur le côté avant de bondir sur ces pieds et de m'amener un verre d'eau. Charmante attention.

Cependant il resta près de moi avec le verre, semblant se demander comment s'y prendre. J'espère qu'il va vite trouver la solution, j'arrive même plus à saliver. Il soupira enfin et haussant ses épaules.

« M'en veut pas, je vois pas trop comment en relève ce matelas. »

Qu'il fasse ce qu'il veut du moment qu'il me donne ce verre !

Il porta ce dernier à sa bouche devant mon air ahuri et se pencha vers moi. Il allait quand même pas…

Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes entre-ouverte et fit passer l'eau.

Je crois que c'est la première fois que je buvais comme ça… Enfin, c'était plutôt agréable. Même si je prenais toute ma concentration pour avaler le liquide offert. Je gémis de bien être en sentant la boisson dans ma gorge. Gaïa que c'était bon !

Il se releva en rougissant faiblement et montra du doigt le verre vide.

« T'en veux encore ? »

J'hochai la tête rapidement, enfin pas trop parce que j'étais encore comateux et que mon mal de tête s'accentuait quand je remuais la tête. Boire était divin, vraiment.

Je sentis encore ses lèvres sur les miennes et j'entrouvrais ma bouche joyeusement, appréciant le liquide.

J'entendis une porte s'ouvrir dans un grincement et entendis une voix masculine qui paraissait perplexe.

« Reno ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Le dit Reno sursauta, ce qui me fit m'étouffer dans un même temps puisqu'il me faisait boire. Mais quel abruti celui là ! Il pouvait pas rentrer après, non ? Ma pauvre eau…

« Bin, il avait soif… » se justifia mon sauveur. Serveur ?

« Mais pourquoi t'as pas bloqué son dos pour le mettre assit et le faire boire comme ça ? » fit une voix féminine cette fois. Sauf qu'elle était amusée.

En tout cas Reno s'était figé avec les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte.

« Putain, j'y avais pas pensé, » répondit-il piteusement.

J'aurais éclaté de rire comme la blonde si j'avais pu. Sa tête était trop drôle.

Le mec à côté secoua la tête blasé et vint vers moi. Il me prit dans ses bras – étais-je aussi frêle ou c'est lui qui est super costaux ? – et mit deux oreillers derrières moi. J'étais assis. Donc maintenant je pouvais boire. Youpi !

Je le remerciai du regard et tenta de lever ma main. Mais elle était beaucoup trop lourde !

La blonde pouffa est vint près de moi en remplissant le verre de la main de Reno. « Attend, je vais t'aidé. Reno, y a Tseng qui veut te voir, » fit-elle à l'adresse de son compagnon.

« Okay ! » s'exclama t-il avant de se précipiter comme un gosse vers la porte, suivit du grand baraqué. « A tout de suite ! »

La femme secoua la tête en souriant et se re-concentra sur moi.

« Tu as passé deux jours endormis, » me renseigna t'elle. Elle fit un rictus et continua. « J'espère que cette Tifa est patiente. »

Comment connaissait-elle Tifa ?

Elle dû lire mon incompréhension puisqu'elle remit une couche. « Tu as demandé après elle au téléphone quand j'ai appelé Reno. »

Je comprenais pas plus.

* * *

_Hum, désolé pour le retard d'une journée mais j'ai pas pu poster hier (hemmmm pas de commentaires pour celui qui sait ^^_ lance un regard perçant au visé…_)_

_Mais bonnnnnn_

_Je crois que je publie assez heuuu … bon ok, mes publications sont chaotiques._

_Bonne lecture ! (heuuu si vous lisez ça, c'est que vous avez fini….)_

_Bref, bonne semaine !_


	6. 6 Prise de tête Reno

6 Prise de tête (Reno)

Tseng ne voulait pas grand-chose, juste des éclaircissements sur ce qui c'était passé. Je les lui ai donnés bien sûr. C'était un homme qui m'inspirait beaucoup de respect. Et y en avait pas beaucoup des comme lui.

Je coupai la liaison et fis signe à Rude que j'avais fini. Un brave type lui aussi.

Le retour se passa en silence. Normal, vu qu'habituellement y a que moi qui parle. Alors quand je parle pas, c'est sur que ça fait vide…

On arriva enfin à la chambre. Elena semblait raconter à Cloud l'épisode de l'échange de portable. Lui, il affichait une mine indifférente et un peu dubitative.

Je vins m'asseoir à côté de mon amie en rajoutant quelques détails. Rude se mit dos à la porte.

« Ça ne me ressemble pas, » dit-il d'un ton ennuyé.

« Mais tu l'a vraiment fait ! » s'indigna Elena, énervée qu'il ose dire qu'elle mentait.

Il haussa encore des épaules en gardant son regard septique.

C'était embêtant.

« Mais tu te souviens de moi ? » demandai-je, un peu peureusement.

« Tu m'as bourré et embrassé. »

Hum… Quel résumé !

« Très original, » fit Rude vers moi, pince sans rire.

Cloud les regarda tour à tour, semblant jauger mes collègues.

« Cette voix…me dit quelque chose. »

Evidement, il avait été furieux quand Rude lui a raccroché au nez.

« Tu l'as eu au téléphone, après Elena. »

Il réfléchi un instant et secoua la tête. C'est peut être un effet secondaire de l'invocation, le fait qu'il ne se souvient plus de rien.

Le grincement d'Alexandre nous fit sursauter. Je l'avais complètement oublié celui là. Ce qui était en soit un exploit quand on voit sa taille !

Cloud fixa ébahi le géant. « Une invocation ? » fit-il abasourdi, avant de se reprendre. « Pourquoi ? »

J'échangeai un regard embarrassé avec Elena, avant de me tourner vers lui. « Quand on…s'est réveillé, on était dans une cabine où un meurtre avait eut lieu. » Charmant début, enfin si on lui raconte la vérité, il verra qu'on a de bonnes intentions. « C'était une vieille pea-dame, » me repris-je « qui était une fana des materias. Tu les as trouvées dans sa valise et…et tu as invoqué Alexandre… »

Il me regarda estomaqué, la bouche grande ouverte et ses yeux bleu écarquillés comme jamais. « Mais…mais… »

Il se força à respirer une grande bouffée d'air sous l'ordre d'Elena et se reprit. « J'ai jamais fait de magie. »

Ça on avait remarqué…

« Et… » L'instant de vérité. J'entendais déjà les tambours qui battaient en rythme pour annoncer le moment fatidique. « Et ça serait bien que tu ne fasses plus jamais de magie. »

Il blanchi d'un coup avec un visage complètement abattu. Mon cœur se serra en me rappelant de son air émerveiller. Ça faisait mal. Autant à lui qu'à moi. Pourtant, c'était sa douleur, pas la mienne.

Je le vis baisser ses yeux humides vers ses mains crispées aux draps. Elena et Rude tournèrent la tête pendant que moi je ne pouvais détourner mes yeux de cet adolescent.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda t-il d'une voix étouffé par un sanglot.

Je déglutis avant de répondre. « Tu…dois être trop sensible à la magie. »

Il me foudroya du regard. Ses larmes ruisselaient de part en part sur ses joues. Je refoulai mon désir de les enlever.

Je continuai la voix cassé, il avait au moins le droit de comprendre. « Ecoute, on peut pas te laisser faire des invocations ou lancer des sorts à tout vas, surtout quand tu ne les contrôles pas. Tu as invoqué Alexandre il y a trois jours et tu viens juste de te réveiller ! »

Il sursauta et baissa la tête. J'espère qu'il a comprit. Vraiment.

« Je vois, » fit-il lentement avec un regard éteint vers la fenêtre, où le héros regardait la scène.

Il avait l'air si fragile avec Rude à côté de lui. Surtout que son maintient était carrément prostré. Le qualificatif de 'détruit' me vient tout de suite à l'esprit.

Je soupirai et ferma les yeux. J'étais vraiment fatigué et achevé. Je le senti se lever et je le suivi des yeux. Il observait Alexandre à la fenêtre songeur.

« Il y a autre chose, » rappela Rude de sa voix grave.

Elena hocha la tête et comme elle vit que je ne réagissais pas, c'est elle qui expliqua.

« Ce n'est pas commun, pour ne pas dire rare. » Cloud se tourna vers elle mollement. « Si tu montres cette aptitude, des scientifique voudront…analyser ça. »

On frissonna tous les trois.

« Ce n'est pas souhaitable, » reprit Rude.

Je crois, que des trois, c'est lui qui a le plus souffert des expériences des laboratoires. Je veux dire, son corps était une vraie armure et ça n'a pas pu se faire naturellement.

« Vous me protégez ? » souffla Cloud sans comprendre notre geste.

« Reno t'aime bien, » répondis Elena en haussant des épaules. « Pour le peu qu'on se connaisse, moi aussi. »

Elle fixa Rude du regard pendant cinq minutes avant qu'il ne se décide à répondre aussi.

« Idem. »

Du Rude tout craché.

Cloud nous observa un peu ébahi. « Je n'en vaux pas la peine… » dit-il en se retournant.

Elena siffla de mécontentement et Rude… Rude resta comme avant, quoique je pense qu'il est déçu.

« Ce n'est pas à toi de décider ce que nous faisons. »

Cloud me fusilla du regard. Il ne peut rien faire contre ça. Nous sommes assez grands pour décider de nos actions et c'est comme ça.

« Exact ! Et arrête de prendre cette tête, j'ai horreur des gens qui se laisse aller à la facilité. C'est-à-dire déprimer dans ton cas. »

Une claque aurait eu le même effet. Cloud rougit fortement et baissa les yeux.

« Essaye d'avoir plus de caractère aussi, » soupira Elena. « Sinon tu vas te faire marcher dessus dans se bas monde. »

« Hum ! » approuva Rude.

C'était l'heure de la morale. Je me demande combien de temps il va tenir sans craquer.

« Et pis faudrait que, » commença Elena un doigt en l'air.

« Stop ! » s'écria Cloud.

On le fixa en attendant la suite mais rien ne vient. En faite, il semblait étonné de son emportement. Heureusement qu'il est en pleine puberté et qu'il devrait remettre en cause l'autorité.

« Ecoutez, je sais pas pourquoi vous faites ça. Je vous dis juste que c'est pas la peine. A part cette aptitude magique je suis un raté de première et- »

CLACKK

Elena venait de le gifler.

« ALORS QU'ATTENTS TU POUR CHANGER ! » s'époumona t'elle hors d'elle.

Je lançai un regard incertain à Rude mais il me fit signe de laisser couler… Je suis pas vraiment rassurer pour la suite…

« J'AI DEJA DONNE, MERCI ! » hurla en retour Cloud écarlate et pas qu'à cause de la claque. « ET CA FINNI TOUJOURS PAREIL ! JE ME FAIS BALADER ! »

Je le revois avec plusieurs verres dans le nez en train de me parler d'un certain Zack. Je pressai Rude du regard ; Cloud n'allait pas tenir.

« TU CROIS QUE CA M'AMMUSE D'ETRE CE QUE JE SUIS ? ET BIEN NON !!! JE ME HAIS ENCORE PLUS QUE LES AUTRES NE LE FERONT JAMAIS ! JE DETESTE ETRE MOI, MAIS QUE PUIS JE FAIRE D'AUTRE, HEIN ? ME CHANGER ? ON NE RENIE PAS CE QU'ON EST ! »

Sa voix se brisa et il s'enfuit, sans qu'aucun de nous ne le retienne. On entendit vaguement les cris des infirmières ou d'autres personnes avant qu'Alex s'en aille avec le bonhomme qui devait être sorti.

Qu'est ce qu'on aurait pu lui dire après tout. Nous ne sommes pas des personnes de moralité (Oh Gaïa ! surtout pas !) et puis il a raison : on ne renie pas sa nature. On peut juste l'accepter et manque de pot, c'est à l'adolescence que c'est le plus difficile. Pas que ça soit facile après, mais on a acquis de l'expérience et si on s'aime toujours pas…et bien, on ferme les yeux.

« Il ferait un bon Turk, » ricana Rude en brisant le silence.

Je ne pus que le regarder atterré et Elena lui mettre une taloche. Et souffler sur sa main après.

* * *

_Et hop! Un autre chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous a plus! _

_Bonne fin de weekend!_ (et toujours merci pour vos rewiews!) ^^


	7. 7 Et je cour Cloud

7 Et je coure (Cloud)

J'ai mal, très mal. Une douleur sourde me contracte l'estomac et remonte dans ma gorge avec le goût amère de la bile. Mes yeux sont remplis d'eau constamment malgré le fait qu'ils se vident sur mes joues, les rendant humides et salées. J'étouffe. Et je coure.

Pourtant ce n'est pas cette douleur qui me fait courir. Non, cette douleur a toujours été enfuie en moi. Je m'y suis habitué. Je l'ai tellement eu que j'en ai fait une banalité.

Je coure. C'est tout ce que je peux faire. Juste courir. Même pas après un rêve. Même plus après un rêve. Non. Je peux à peine réfléchir.

J'ai mal. Une douleur sourde me broie le cœur. Ce cœur qui a été réparé à de si nombreuses fois. De si nombreuses fois qu'il est maintenant entouré de bandages d'acier. Ces bandages qui m'étouffe et qui me le transperce chaque jours un peu plus.

Mais ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle je coure.

Car je ne pourrais pas courir de douleurs. J'aurais trop mal et je n'en aurais pas l'envie.

Je coure car je suis léger. C'est étrange. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal mais je n'ai jamais été aussi léger. C'est comme un poids qui s'est envolé en même temps que ces mots. Mais ce poids qui s'est envolé était la barrière de la douleur. Alors même si j'ai mal je suis heureux car je suis plus léger.

Je souri aussi. Je pleure de douleurs mais je souri de bonheur.

Je ne devrais peut être pas.

Je veux dire, on ne peut pas ressentir ces deux sentiments en même temps, n'est ce pas ? Ou du moins pas dans ce contexte. Certains sourient car ils sont heureux d'avoir mal. Moi je souri car je suis heureux, mais pas parce que j'ai mal.

Mais pourquoi suis-je si heureux ?

Cette barrière, qu'est ce que c'était ?

Et pourquoi m'être libéré d'elle me rend si euphorique ?

Etait-ce parce que elle était trop lourde et m'empêcher d'être ?

Cette douleur doit être naturelle alors. Parce que sinon, je n'aurais pas besoin d'elle pour être moi.

Finalement, je suis peut être heureux d'avoir mal…

Je soupire et m'arrête. Alexandre, mon invocation, aussi. Pourquoi est-il resté ? Les trois Turks ne savaient pas. Alex fait un geste vers moi. Il montre une materia autour de mon coup. Pourquoi ai-je une materia ? Reno m'a dit de pas en toucher. Ils ne l'ont pas vu ?

Je sens une douce chaleur m'envahir et des mots chantonner dans mes oreilles. Cette voix grave, je l'ai déjà entendu. Mais c'était loin ! Qui est-ce ?

_« Ton père… »_ fit une voix douce de ma mémoire. _« Il n'avait pas voulu vous quittez si tôt. »_

Papa ? Pourquoi était-il là ? Ressent-il ma joie ? Oui, il me le dit, mais dans ce cas, pourquoi est-il si triste ?

Cette chaleur m'endort petit à petit. J'espère que je ne vais pas rêver. Je n'aime pas les rêves. Ils sont toujours rouges.

Le noir c'est mieux, parce qu'on ne voit rien dans le noir. C'est uniforme alors que dans le rouge, il y a plein de nuances qui sont très tristes.

Je m'endors enfin dans les bras d'Alexandre en serrant la materia verte contre moi.

Je souri et j'en pleure.

* * *

Perso, j'aime pas ce chapitre. Je le trouve vraiment brouillon et court, mais comme c'est du point de vu de Cloud, et comme il ne sait pas lui même ce qu'il ressent, je vois pas d'autre façon de l'exprimer. Et il fait vraiment dépressif... Bref, de toutes manière le prochain sera beaucoup mieux! (Reno est beaucoup plus facile que Cloud)

Ah! Et si vous connaissez des prénoms qui ont une signification comme 'loyauté' ou 'amitié', vous pouvez me les envoyez? Je patauge vraiment pour trouver tous les noms des turks. En particulier pour la lanceuse de dagues et l'épéiste, ils viennent de Corel comme Zack, or Zack est un prénom basque (qui lui correspond vraiment bien en passant) mais les prénom basques sont hyper dur à trouver! Du moins leur signification. HELP ME!!!

Hum....Bonne Journée?


	8. Condition Reno

8 Conditions. (Reno)

Elena est en pleine conversation avec Tseng au téléphone pendant que Rude et moi on s'éclate avec le babyfoot de la salle de rééducation de l'hôpital. On doit partir pour une autre mission dans quelques heures dans un trou paumé pour vérifier un réacteur de mako. Pourquoi pas, au moins l'air ne sera pas aussi pollué qu'à Midgar.

« Hum, excusez-moi ? » fit une voix gênée derrière moi.

Je me retourne et observe silencieusement le docteur.

« Le géant et le jeune homme blond sont de retour. Vous savez, ceux qui sont avec vous… »

Cloud ? Merde, qu'est-ce qui c'est encore passé ?

Je me rue vers l'endroit que le doc me montrait sans faire attention si mes collèges me suivaient.

Je dérape sur quelques couloirs, saute au dessus des lits qui les bloquent – me fait engueulé par les infirmières au passage – et débouche enfin à l'extérieur où je vois Alexandre planté devant l'entrée avec Cloud recroquevillé dans une de ses mains et des infirmières complètement paniqués car ils bloquent le passage des ambulances.

Remarque, comme ça, ils s'occuperont plus vite du blond. Les heures d'attente pour les urgences, j'ai déjà donné, merci.

J'essaye de dissimuler mon fou-rire à l'approche d'un docteur encore plus pâle que sa blouse.

« Il était avec vous, non ? » me demanda t-il d'un air fatigué.

J'acquiesçai le plus calmement possible pendant que Rude et Elena me rejoignent à leur rythme.

« On va l'examiner, » assura t-il, « mais après, je veux plus vous voir ! »

Il était vraiment à bout…pauvre homme. Enfin, plus tard il pourra raconter à ses enfants qu'il a vu une invocation de ses propres yeux ! Surtout celle d'Alexandre.

Je me dirigeai enfin vers le géant qui me donna immédiatement l'adolescent sans que j'ai besoin de lui demander puis le mit sur une civière. Le docteur a bout l'examina pendant qu'Alex débouchait la route sous mes gestes. Ou alors il avait entendu les klaxonnes et avait compris qu'il gênait.

« Alors, » s'enquit ma collègue l'air je-m'en-fous-mais-en-fait-pas.

« Crise émotionnelle. »

Oh ! Je savais pas qu'on pouvait avoir des crises comme ça. D'un autre côté, si Cloud est comme Rude, une overdose de sentiments est vite arrivée.

« Je vais vous donnez les médicaments, » fit le médecin, agité.

Il courut presque à l'hôpital et revient cinq minutes après, top chrono.

« Au revoir ! » nous pressa t-il.

Rude chargea le blond sur ses épaules, sous l'œil attentif d'Alex, pendant qu'Elena et moi décampions.

« Au revoir, domaine de tortures ! » m'exclamais-je, heureux de voir disparaître le bâtiment blanc.

« Tu sais ce qu'est un domaine de torture, et ce n'est pas ça ! » rigola Elena à côté de moi.

« Hum, resté couché deux jours simplement à cause de côtes fêlées est une torture pour moi, » fis-je d'un air entendu.

« Certes, certes… »

Je lui tira la langue joyeusement et proposa des bâtiments pour dormir. Je ne voulais pas dormir à la belle étoile ici. Assurément, le ciel est magnifique et tout, et tout, mais il y a pleins de moustiques. Or, j'attire les moustiques.

« Là ? » proposa Elena en désignant un hôtel beige à l'aspect sympa. Plusieurs touristes l'avaient aussi remarqué. Vas falloir spider !

« Ok, » acquiesça Rude dans notre dos. Malgré ses lunettes, je remarquai que c'était le bar qui l'intéressait. Et aussi qu'Alex était enfin parti. Il aura tenu longtemps.

« Adjugé ! » rayonnais-je en me dirigeant vers l'édifice de bon cœur.

Je vais pouvoir prendre une douche BIEN fraîche. Junon n'était pas connu pour sa fraîcheur et à deux heures de l'après midi, le soleil tapait !

On poussa plusieurs badauds et on se faufila à l'intérieur. L'air frais nous imprégna directement entré, venant de la clim devant le comptoir pour prendre les chambres.

Problème : il n'y en avait pas pour quatre.

« On peut pas laissé Cloud seul avec Reno, » nota 'gentiment' Elena. « Et je ne veux pas être avec lui non plus. » Elle se tourna vers moi pour se justifier. « Tu parles et tu bouges dans ton sommeil. »

Ça, je le savais, merci bien.

« Tu crois que j'en ai le plus envie ? » maugréa Rude en remettant bien l'endormis dans son dos.

Elle lui adressa un regard victorieux. « T'as plus l'habitude et Tseng serais d'accord avec moi ! »

Je commandai alors deux chambres pendant que Rude protestait et donnai une des clefs à Elena. J'avais l'habitude de cette scène et c'était très marrant de voir (ou entendre) les arguments que les collègues disaient pour ne pas dormir avec moi. La vérité est que je suis pas le compagnon idéal pour dormir. Je peux parler pendant des heures pendant mon sommeil ou sauter sur le lit voisin sans m'en rendre comte. La fois où j'ai fait ça, j'étais avec Kyle, un ami fou des motos – et un Turk lui aussi – et je me suis réveillé pendu par les chevilles sur le balcon. La femme de l'étage d'en dessous ne s'en ait jamais remise.

« Alors Rudy, que vais-je faire cette nuit ? » le titillais-je.

Il m'offrit un regard blasé et passa devant moi.

« Porte, » grogna t-il à Elena.

Cette dernière pouffa et ouvrit, laissant Rude posé Cloud sur un des lits.

« Bonne sieste ! » nous dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Moqueur pour Rude.

« Compte sur moi ! » souriais-je en faisant un V de la victoire.

Et je choppa Rude pour le trainer dans notre chambre. Aussitôt entré, je me jette sur le premier lit, bien décidé à ronfler comme un bien heureux.

« N'y pense même pas, sinon… » me menaça mon ami derrière ses lunettes de soleil.

Je lui fis mon sourire le plus innocent et laissa ma tête rebondir sur l'oreiller. J'entendis un soupire et une porte qui s'ouvre puis se ferme et se verrouille. Suivi par le bruit de l'eau. Ah, oui, c'est vrai que Rude prend ses douches le soir ! Faut dire qu'il n'a pas le problème de se s'écher les cheveux, et il ne les coiffe pas non plus le matin…Faut que je me rase les cheveux. En faite non, mauvaise idée…même si ça serai plus pratique.

Je baillai et me dis qu'il est peut être temps de dormir…si je suis vraiment fatigué, il y a peu de chance que Rude m'assassine dans mon sommeil.

J'eus une petite pensée pour Cloud. Comment réagira t-il en voyant qu'il dort avec Elena ?

De toute manière, on doit partir ce soir. Alors tant pis pour cette après midi, j'ai pas envi de dormir encore une fois en mission. Trop de mauvais souvenirs…

* * *

Voila...le chapitre pour ce weekend...j'espère que vous avez aimer et que votre weekend sera merveilleux...

*S'enfuit en pleurant comme une tarée...ce qu'elle est.*

HELP ME!!!

PS: si vous avez un chapitre la semaine prochaine ça voudra dire que je suis vivante! (con, ouai je sais)

PSS: merci à toutes les rewiews! ^^ c'est vraiment sympa. Et plus besoin de cherchers les noms, j'ai réussi à en trouver des potables (que j'aime bien mais c'est peut être pas au gout de tout le monde)


	9. Nibelhiem

9 Nibelheim (Cloud)

J'émerge lentement mais surement de mon sommeille, ou coma celons les personnes*. J'ai mal à la gorge et aux yeux. Ils sont secs, rêches. Et je sais pourquoi.

J'ouvre les yeux brutalement et me relève. Trop vite. Je sens ma tête tourner et j'inspire à fond. Le temps que ça se calme. Je n'aime pas trop les malaises…

Une foi mes esprits retrouvés, je remarque que je ne suis plus à l'hôpital. La pièce est bleue, avec des teintures et des draps jaunes pales. La décoration discrète est faite par des fleurs des champs et des paysages posés sur les murs. Il y a deux lits. Celui où je suis et un autre. Mais si les draps sont défaits, il n'y a personne d'autre que moi.

Où est-ce que j'ai encore atterris ?

Je sursautai alors, repensant au moment où je me suis évanoui. J'avais une materia autour du coup. Mais je ne l'ai plus. On me l'a volé ? Non, je la sens. Mais elle n'est pas là pour autant. Étrange. On y pensant, Alexandre n'est pas là non plus. Je veux dire, il n'est pas à la fenêtre. Je l'aurais vu sinon.

« Bien dormi ? » fit une voix féminine que je commençais à bien connaître.

Je me retournai et vit Elena sortant de la douche…en serviette. Je rougis comme une tomate et me retourna immédiatement vers la fenêtre.

« Quand on te poses une question, tu réponds, » me grogna Elena.

Le couché de soleil est superbe. Un dégradé de rose et de violet, oh, les nuages sont oranges ! Très, très beau tout ça !

Je bredouillai un 'oui' qui ressemblait plutôt à un gargouillis.

« Tient ! »

Je sursauta. Me prit les pieds dans le tapit. Tomba.

« Aille. »

Elena avait maintenant un air ahuri, surement la conséquence de ma chute. Sa main me tendait toujours un cachet, et de l'autre elle tenait un verre d'eau.

« Humph, » grimaçais-je en me relevant.

Elle éclata immédiatement de rire et renversa en même temps quelques goutes d'eau sur le parquet de la pièce.

« Merci, » grommelais-je, pas très content il faut le dire.

« Désolé, mais… » hoqueta t'elle en pouffant. « pfffff… »

J'affichai mon air le plus mécontent et me retourna, près à bouder. Pas très mature certes, mais ça calme toujours la personne devant vous.

« Roooo, » rigola t'elle. « T'es pire que Rude quand tu t'y mets. »

Elle me retendit le médicament que je pris. Et je fronçai les sourcils.

« Pourquoi je dois prendre un médicament ? »

Elle fit mine de réfléchir, posant un doigt sur le menton.

« Sais pas trop. Je pense que c'est pour te détendre. » Elle continua en voyant mes sourcils se froncer un peu plus. « T'es sujet aux crises de nerfs. »

Evidement, avec tout ce qui m'arrive en ce moment…

« Aller, fais pas cette tête ! » me secoua t'elle. « T'as encore un quart d'heure pour prendre ta douche et te changer avant qu'on parte. »

« Où ? » Et pourquoi est-ce que je pars avec eux.

Elle fouilla dans les poches de sa veste et sorti son portable.

« A Nibelheim. Tu connais ? On doit surveiller un réacteur défectueux là-bas. »

J'hochai la tête l'air morne. De toute manière, fallait que je retourne là-bas…

« Allé, va s'y, » fit-elle en me poussant dans la salle d'eau. « On part en hélico ! » s'exclama t'elle joyeusement.

Je soupira et prit ma douche, me brula aussi car j'ai pas fait gaffe à la température. Ça eut au moins l'effet de me réveiller. Je me sentais mou… dernière foi que je prends ces pilules.

Finalement Elena est assez sympa quand elle ne vous crie pas dessus. Elle est assez marrante aussi quand Reno débarque. J'ai l'impression de voir deux frère et sœur se titillant sous le regard attentif du grand frère muet. Mais moi, je suis juste spectateur…

Je sentis mon cœur se serrer à cette constatation. Peut importe, je serais bientôt de retour chez moi… et même si j'ai honte de ne pas être devenu un first classe, je dois y retourner. Ne serais-ce que pour maman. Je lui ais fait tellement de peine en la quittant…

« Hey, Cloudy ! » m'appela Reno avec un grand sourire.

Je l'interrogeai du regard. Comment fait-il pour sourire comme ça tout le temps ? Il doit avoir mal aux joues à la fin de la journée.

« On te dépose où ? » demanda t'il.

« A Nibelheim. »

Il haussa des sourcils et pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Tu ne dis pas ça juste pour ne pas nous embêter, » soupçonna Elena en plissant ses yeux marrons clairs. Elle mit un coup de coude à Rude qui se remit droit. J'ai comme l'impression qu'il piquait du nez.

« Non, c'est le village où j'habite, » répondis-je d'un ton neutre.

« Vraiment ? » s'intéressa Reno en sautillant.

J'hochai la tête. Elena ne semblait pas convaincue. Derrière elle, je vis Rude recommencer à dormir.

« Si vous voulez vérifier, je vous emmènerais chez moi, » proposais-je.

Ce n'était pas mon habitude, mais connaissant ma mère, elle se serait empressée de les combler de gâteaux pour les remercier de m'avoir ramené.

« YES ! » s'exclama joyeusement Reno en jetant ses bras en l'air.

Puis on décolla, Reno aux commandes, Rude à côté de moi (complètement endormi malgré le bruit) et Elena à côté de Reno pour lui indiquer la direction.

Comment vais-je annoncer ma défaite à Tifa ? Je pourrais pas l'éviter, c'est sur et certain car elle viendra voir l'hélico… comme tous les gens de Nibelheim. Mince, ils vont tous me voir alors… Je pourrais peut être sauter de cet engin juste avant…ou rester dedans jusqu'à ce que tout le monde s'en aille…ou encore…Arggg

* * *

*Désolé, j'ai pas put m'en empêcher !! ^^

Encore un chapitre super court...désolé.

Bon, bon, bon, cette fic ne sera udaptée que vendredi ou samedi. Et après, et bien surement au moi d'août. Donc à dans deux jours ^^

Et aussi, je m'excuse de mettre trompée dans mes notes à la fin du dernier chapitre, Zack vient de Gongana, je sais pas pourquoi je voulais qu'il soit de Corel (j'ai du me tromper avec Barret...) et donc merci à Ayuky pour me l'avoir fait remarquer!

Et aussi merci pour vos rewiews, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^. N'hésitez pas s'il y a une question à propos de l'histoire ou un commentaire à faire!


	10. Bonjour Shinra Manor Reno

10 Bonjour Shinra Manor ! (Reno)

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de siffloter en conduisant l'hélico. Elena avait depuis longtemps débranchée la radio, ce qui était fortement déconseillé en cas de problème, et mit devant moi la carte. Elle a horreur des sifflements. Mais je pouvais vraiment pas m'en empêcher !

Ben ouais, je suis heureux. Je sais pas pourquoi, enfin si je sais : je vais rencontrer les parents de Cloud et voir où il habite, mais je sais pas pourquoi ça me rend heureux.

J'aurais bien demandé à mes compagnon mais Elena tapote sur son PHS, et il ne faut surtout pas la déranger dans ces moments, et Rude pionce, je l'aurais bien réveillé si ce n'était pas moi la faute de sa fatigue. Il parait que j'étais déchainé dans mon sommeil…

Reste que Cloudy qui a l'air de réfléchir à un truc horrible et je me vois pas lui demander pourquoi je suis euphorique rien qu'à l'idée de rencontrer ses parents…

Et puis, même si je suis content, je m'ennuie un peu. Conduire un hélico est plus monotone que de conduire une voiture alors forcément…

Bon, c'est décider. Toujours en sifflotant, je bidouille la radio. Je souri en voyant Cloud sursauter.

« Yo ! » m'exclamais-je fier de moi.

Il leva un de ses sourcils, un peu dubitatif.

« Je croyais que tu devais te concentrer… » remarqua t-il.

« Pas vraiment, c'est chiant de conduire ce truc à force, » expliquais-je en soupirant. « Rude ne t'écrase pas ? »

Il était à moitié sur le blond et ses lunettes manquaient de tomber.

« J'ai connu pire, » me confia t'il, l'air de rien. Il lui prit néanmoins ses lunettes et les rangea soigneusement dans la poche extérieure de la veste noire. Je le vis froncer les sourcils en voyant la multitude de paire que Rude se trimbalait.

« Ah oui ! » soupirais-je. « J'ai entendu dire que les dortoirs de l'armée n'était pas le top. »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Allé, dis comment c'était ! » demandais-je.

Mon royaume pour un sourire…

Il fit mine de réfléchir. « Bruyant. »

Je pouffai et lui demanda plus de détail.

« On est tous les uns sur les autres, aucune vie privée, » fini t-il par lâcher.

« Pourquoi, t'as quelque chose à cacher ? »

Je souriais peut être un peu trop car il me fit des gros yeux.

« Si je le dis, ça serait plus cacher, » siffla t'il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Mais Cloudyyyyyyy! »

« Charmante conversation tout les deux, » intervient Elena, « Mais je te prierais de faire gaffe à la route Reno. »

« T'avais pas éteins ta radio, » répliquais-je un peu contrarier.

« Je l'ai remis quand je t'ais vu la bricoler. »

Elle fit un grand sourire innocent. Saleté !

« De toute façon on est arrivé, » intercepta Cloud.

Je jetai un regard par la fenêtre et vit qu'on survolait un petit village près des montagnes. Il avait du le reconnaître.

« Pose-toi là, » indiqua Elena du doigt en montrant une plateforme près d'un espèce de château lugubre.

« C'est quoi se truc ? » fis-je un peu dégouté par l'aspect répugnant du manoir.

« Shinra manor, » répondit Cloud ennuyé.

« Tu connais ? » demanda Elena.

Visiblement, elle doutait de Cloud quand il affirmait que c'était son village.

« Hum. »

Je fis atterrir l'engin sur la forêt que formait la pelouse non entretenue.

« Cloud, tu peux réveiller Rude s'il te plait ? » fit Elena pendant que je coupais le moteur.

Je souris en le voyant secouer Rude, qui ne broncha pas. Excéder, je le vis lui pincer le nez. Je le regardai avec surprise, comme Elena, et sursauta presque en voyant Rude se réveiller en sursaut.

« Ça alors ! » fit joyeusement Elena. « C'est super comme technique ! »

J'hocha la tête, complètement d'accord. Lui il haussa les épaules, à son habitude et déverrouilla la porte.

Je poussai un soupir et fit de même, Elena derrière moi. Rude recherchait ses lunettes un peu nerveusement et la blonde lui indiqua sa poche de veste.

« Au faite Reno, » me souffla Elena dans l'oreille pendant qu'on marchait pour sortir de cette forêt vierge. « Tu devrais faire attention. »

Je lui jetai un coup d'œil intrigué. « A quoi ? »

« Cloud a 15 ans, n'est ce pas ? »

J'hochai la tête, encore plus intrigué et ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir.

Mais elle ne fit qu'un regard entendu et me dépassa. J'étais complètement largué.

« Rude, tu sais pourquoi elle a dit ça ? » me retournais-je.

Il étouffa un bâillement. « Non. »

Je grimaçai et rejoint les deux blonds qui étaient arrivés à sortir du domaine.

« On va où maintenant ? » demanda Elena à Cloud quand on arriva à leur hauteur.

Il pointa du doigt une maison et commença à s'y diriger. Mais il semblait assez nerveux. Je souris de tendresse et entoura ses épaules d'un de mes bras. Elena me jeta un autre coup d'œil sensé être significatif dans l'instant.

« Ben, qu'est-ce qui te rend si nerveux ? » rigolais-je pour me débarrasser de ce regard.

Il grogna quelque chose qui m'échappa.

Mais quand j'allais lui demander de répéter, il s'échappa de ma prise rapidement et se faufila dans une ruelle. Aussitôt après, une brune à forte poitrine se dirigea vers nous. Qu'est-ce qu'elle nous veut ?

* * *

Donc voilà le dernier chapitre avant 2-3 semaine environs...Bouaaaa! Vous allez me manqueeeeeeeeeer!

Hum, bonnes vacances à tous et merci pour vos rewiews! Les prochains chapitres rentrent enfin dans le vif du sujet, ne desepérez pas ^^

Bye Bye!


	11. Tifa Cloud

11 Tifa (Cloud) 

« C'est ton village de naissance ? » me demande Elena pendant qu'on attendait les deux autres turks.

« Oui, » confirmais-je.

Je me sentais…je sais pas trop. Un peu excité et heureux de revoir ma mère, anxieux qu'ils découvrent que je suis vraiment le bon à rien de qui ils se moquaient, nostalgique, dégouté, triste…

« On va où maintenant ? » me demanda ensuite Elena quand ses compagnons sont à nos cotés.

Je montre du doigt ma maison. Une simple maisonnette de compagne, typique d'ici, avec du mortier, des planches… Je fais pas confiance à ma voix. Il y a une boule de sentiments coincé de dans.

Je commence à aller vers elle. J'ai peur, mais si hâte d'y être !

Un poids s'ajoute sur mes épaules. Surpris, et encore plus angoissé, je ne me retourne pas. Tifa a toujours aimé me faire ça. Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle sache que je n'ai pas intégré le SOLDAT…

« Ben, qu'est-ce qui te rend si nerveux ? » rigola la voix de Reno à mon oreille.

J'en aurais pleuré de soulagement mais je lâche quand même un juron de soulagement.

Malheureusement, je vis un chapeau de cowboy se dessiner à l'horizon. Je m'échappai de l'emprise de Reno et me rua dans la première ruelle. Je vis Elena se faufiler avec moi, ces yeux marron me scrutant avec curiosité.

Par contre Reno et Rude durent faire face à tout les habitants sous nos yeux.

« Hum… c'est pour ça que tu t'es caché ? »

« En parti… »

Je ne pouvais quand même pas lui dire que j'avais peur d'une amie d'enfance…qui a bien grandi…c'est quoi cette poitrine ? Et cette tenue !

« La vache ! » souffla ma voisine en voyant Tifa vêtue en Cowgirl avec une jupe arrivant à mi-fesse et un T-shirt moulant.

« Hum.. »

Je me faufilai en dehors de notre abris et parti en direction de ma maison. Je senti un sourire nostalgique s'installer sur mes lèvres en voyant l'aspect immuable de cette vieille bâtisse. C'est là ou je suis née, là où j'ai grandi et là où je me tiens maintenant. Je vois à travers les rideaux l'ombre de ma mère. Elle doit ranger une quelconque chose dans le salon. Elle aime l'ordre plus que tout.

Sans regarder Elena, je m'engageai dans le sentier et sonna à la porte.

« J'arrive ! » me parvient la voix chaleureuse de ma mère.

Ça m'avait manqué…

Je vis la porte s'ouvrir et le sourire de bienvenue de ma mère se changea en une expression stupéfaite.

« Cloud ? » souffla t'elle.

Je me senti rougir et gigota mal à l'aise. Ses deux mains venir encadrer mon visage et me forcèrent à la regarder dans les yeux.

« C'est vraiment toi ? Oh ! Mon bébé ! » pleura t'elle en se jetant dans mes bras !

Je rougi violemment et protesta du surnom.

« Maman ! »

Heureusement qu'il n'y a qu'Elena…

« Oh ! Mon tout petit ! » fit-elle encore, mais en se relevant. « Mais entre voyons ! Oh ? Et qui êtes vous ? »

Elena ouvrir sa bouche mais ma mère la stoppa.

« Huhu…je crois savoir, » fit-elle le regard pétillant.

J'ai une mauvaise impression, tout d'un coup.

« Allez ! Entré vite ! » nous pressa maman avec un grand sourire, et un brin de tristesse.

Elle nous fit asseoir dans le salon et nous regarda avec fierté.

« Alors, où vous êtes-vous rencontrer ? »

« A l'hôpital, » répondis-je alors qu'Elena regardait ma mère avec effarement. *

J'ai le sentiment que quelque chose m'échappe.

« Oh ? Vous êtes infirmière ? »

Elena se leva brusquement, me faisant sursauter.

« Stop ! Désolé madame mais je suis juste une...amie de votre fils. »

Maman éclata de rire sous mon regard ahuri.

« Voyons, il n'y a pas de quoi avoir honte ! »

« Maman…de quoi tu parles ? »

Elle me regarda avec étonnement cette fois.

« Ta mère pense qu'on est ensemble, Cloud, » m'informa Elena.

Ah ?

…

« QUOI ? Maman ! »

« Donc tu n'es pas venu me présenter ta petite amie ? » demanda ma mère déçue.

« Non ! Enfin, maman, j'ai juste 15 ans ! »

« Je connaissais ton père depuis mes 10 ans tu sais, » répondit ma mère les poings sur les hanches.

« Oui, mais… J'ai rencontrer Elena et ses compagnons sur un bateau et on avait la même route. C'est tout. »

Je vis qu'Elena c'était éloignée de la scène et pianotait sur son PHS. Ma mère fronça les sourcils.

« Tu viens de me dire à l'hôpital… »

« Heu…oui, je n'ai rencontrer que Reno sur le bateau… »

« Et pourquoi étais-tu à l'hôpital ? »

Là, je ne savais pas trop quoi dire.

« Parce que votre fils à eut un accident, » répondit la turk à ma place.

Tout de suite, ma mère écarquilla les yeux et fondit sur moi. Je repoussai vainement les mains inquiètes en la rassurant de mon mieux.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda ma mère en voyant la materia autour de mon coup.

Tient, elle est de nouveau visible.

Elena pali et cria. « Cloud ! Tu - »

« J'y peux rien ! » la coupais-je. « Elle apparait et disparaît quand elle veut ! »

« Tu vas me faire croire ça ? »

Je ne répondis pas mais lui tourna le dos.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » interrogea maman.

« Il se passe que votre fils est sensible à la magie et qu'il peut provoquer des catastrophes. »

Elle fronça encore des sourcils.

« Comment savez-vous ça… » fit-elle méfiante en se plaçant entre la turk et moi.

Je regardais ma mère interloqué.

« Attends, tu sais que je suis sensible à la magie ? » demandais-je.

« Bien sur… » avoua t'elle, sans lâchée des yeux Elena qui semblait elle aussi surprise.

« Comment ? Depuis quand ? »

Cette fois, elle se tourna vers moi avec un air triste. « Depuis que je le suis aussi, que ma mère l'était, ainsi de suite. C'est un don héréditaire. Mais jusque là, il n'apparaissait que chez les filles…alors je te l'ai caché…»

« Mais… »

« Quoiqu'il en soit, vous ne devez le révéler à personne, » coupa Elena.

Ma mère lui fit savoir que c'était évident et demanda les circonstances de l'accident. Je laissais donc les deux femmes discuter, et me dirigea vers ma chambre. Elle était dans l'état où je l'avais laissé…quoi qu'un peu mieux rangée.

« Je souri devant une des photos de mon bureau. Elle représentait mes parents et moi, quand j'étais tout bébé. Doucement, ma peau se mit à luire avec la materai en même temps que ma magie tourbillonnait autour de moi.

_« Ton père… »_

Je secouai la tête et m'allongea sur mon lit, la lueur s'éteignant, retournant dans mes veines. Il faudrait que j'apprenne à dompter cette force…Rien que pour éviter des catastrophes.

J'ai du m'assoupir car je me réveillai secoué par ma mère. Je remarquai qu'Elena survolait ma chambre du regard, dos au mur et l'air agité.

J'interrogeai ma mère du regard mais ce fut la turk qui répondit.

« Il y a eut trop de raffut et Tseng n'a pas pu étouffer toute l'affaire. Du coup, Hojo a déjà demander au président de lancer les recherches. Heureusement, c'est nous qui somme dépêcher, ça nous laissera un peu de temps pour t'entraîner… »

« M'entrainer ? »

« Oui, tu es un turk maintenant. »

« Quoi ? Deux minutes, j'ai même pas le niveau pour rentrer au SOLDAT, comment veux-tu que je sois un turk ? »

« C'est pour ça que tu dois t'entrainer ! »

« Mais, pourquoi un turk ? »

Elena mit un doigt sur sa joue et récita la raison d'un ton monocorde. « Parce qu'être turk protège de Hojo depuis un scandale d'y a 24 ans et depuis que nous somme sous la direction de Rufus. »

« Mais tout le monde le sera ! J'ai été dans l'armée, Heidigger le remarquera ! »

« C'est pour ça que tu es rentré dans les turks juste avant tes 14 ans, et qu'une mission t'as été confié pour surveiller une des recrus du SOLDAT. Bien sur, tu as fait quelques petites missions dans l'ombre pendants tes fréquentes visites à l'infirmerie. »

« Quoi ?! »

« Ta mère m'a dit que tu avais de grands talents d'acteurs, » railla t'elle. « Et je l'ai aussi remarqué avec le coup de fil. Tu t'es retirer de l'armée car tout soupçon était écarté et donc que t'as mission était fini. »

« Mais… et les dossiers de Heidigger… »

« Ne valent rien comparé à ceux de Rufus et comme notre patron est avec nous… c'est bon. Tu es officiellement chez les turks depuis plus d'un an ! On a même averti nos collègues pour qu'ils savent qui tu es et donc, pas de panique. Tous peuvent dire que Cloud des turks est un infiltré exemplaire, mais hyper renfermé dans la vie courante. »

« Mais mon niveau… »

« Tu faisais exprès d'être nul dans l'armée car il fallait un prétexte pour y démissionner à tout moment. D'ailleurs, tu devais démissionner pile à ce moment pour nous servir de guide à Nibelheim, avant qu'on te remmène à la Shin-ra. »

« C'est complètement fou… »

« Les plans de Reno le sont toujours, mais ils sont aussi ceux qui marchent le mieux, » soupira la jeune femme en se massant le front.

Je n'arrive vraiment pas à me le faire réaliser…c'est complètement surréaliste…

« Aller ! Debout ! Tu dois t'entrainer à la magie avec ta mère et je t'apprendrais le maniement d'un pistolet dans deux heures. Ensuite, Rude t'enseignera le combat à main nu pendant que Reno s'occupe de te faire apprendre les différents turks et l'art de la manipulation. »

« Hein ? »

« Et oui, tu vas en baver ! On a juste une semaine, alors donne toi à fond ! »

Ma mère me lança un regard désolé et m'entraina dans la cave. Je sens que je vais passer une sale semaine.

* * *

Et voilà!! Cloud est enfin un turk! (ou presque) Désoler pour l'attente et merci à nighthawk-59 (auteur sur Resident Evil) ,Tsukiyo2894 & Ayuky (auteuse sur FFVII) et Lyzianor pour leurs rewiews!!!! Et aussi a tout ceux qui lise cette fic, bien entendu.

Heuuuuuuu,sinon... j'ai pas trop de trucs a dire. (en faite, j'écris ça à 2heure 3O du mat alors c'est plus de la flemme)

Bref, bonne nuit!


	12. Retour au bercail

12 Retours au bercail (Reno)

Je sifflotais comme à mon habitude en conduisant le gros engin qu'était cet hélico. Cette foi, c'était Rude mon voisin. Elena apprenait à Cloud comment démonter, nettoyer puis remonter un pistolet. Visiblement, c'était une révision, car en même temps elle l'interrogeait sur différentes balles et calibres d'armes et il se débrouillait plutôt bien, vu l'air satisfait de notre femme d'équipe.

« Bien ! » complimenta t'elle dès qu'il lui rendit son flingue rutilant.

Il hocha la tête, rougissant un peu. Même s'il était plus décontracté avec nous, il continuait à être timide. Enfin, il parlait plus, blaguait parfois (si, si ! je vous jure !), rallait contre Rude quand il avait des courbatures…enfaite, il ressemblait moins à un robot.

« A notre arrivé, Tiffanie te donnera un pistolet comme le mien et on ira directe voir Rufus. » Elle s'arrêta et sourit. « Qui est Tiffanie ? »

« Ta sœur, de quatre ans ton ainée, elle tire aussi au pistolet et adore le thé à l'orange. »

Elle me fit des gros yeux. « Ah bon ? A l'orange ? »

Je pouffai de rire. « Et oui, j'en avais pris un jour pour goûter à la machine. Mais j'ai détesté, j'allais le jeté quand Tif' est arrivé et me la presque arraché des mains pour le savourer. »

« Quel intérêt d'apprendre ça ? » me demanda Rude derrière ses lunettes.

J'haussai les épaules et reprit attention à ma conduite.

« Bref, » soupira Elena. « Où est le bureau de Rufus ? »

« Au 69° étage, en tournant à droite au deuxième couloirs quand on arrive de l'ascenseur. »

J'émis un sifflement satisfait, qui me valut un coup de pied dans le fauteuil de la part de la douce Elena.

« Ben, quoi ? » grognais en me massant comme je pouvais. « Je peux être fier de lui avoir appris tout ça, nan ? »

« Et quelle est la boisson préféré de Reno ? » demanda Elena en me coupant.

« La bière de Kalm avec un sachet de sucre, » rigola Cloud.

« Voila pourquoi tu es hyper actif, » grogna Rude en bougonnant.

« Je t'avais dis de pas dire ça ! » gémis-je à Cloud qui me faisait un grand sourire.

« Oups ! Et officiellement c'est le diabolo à la menthe, » se reprit-il pas du tout désolé.

« CLOUD ! »

Elena éclata de rire et Rude toussa dans sa main, pour étouffer un pouffement.

« Tss… » répliquais-je en boudant. « C'est mieux que de _l'eau_ ! »

« En tout cas, l'eau c'est mieux pour la santé, » contra t-il en mettant ses bras derrière sa tête.

« Humph… »

Très spirituel, je sais.

Le reste du trajet se fit calmement, sans mes sifflements car je boudais toujours. Elena en profitait pour poser toutes les questions à Cloud et lui demandant de prendre divers accents, expressions etc. C'était assez marrant, parfois il se mélangeait et ça faisait hyper bizarre, surtout qu'il grimaçait à chaque fois.

Mais en vu de la tour, le blond commença à être un peu agité.

« Stress pas, » fit Elena d'un ton nonchalant. « Sinon tu vas tout de suite te faire repérer et on serait mal. Dis-toi que ces justes un personnage que tu dois jouer ! »

« Hum, c'est plutôt rassurant qu'il s'inquiète, justement, » remarqua Rude, toujours stoïque.

« Ah ? » fis-je, intéressé de savoir en quoi le stress était rassurant.

« Ça montre qu'il ne prend pas ça à la légère. »

C'est moi ou il me fait le reproche d'être trop cool parfois ?

« Hum….on atterrit, » prévenais-je peu sur d'aimer la signification de cette phrase.

Je décrochai ma ceinture aussitôt le moteur arrêter et me précipita dehors pour respirer l'air pollué de Midgar.

« Yo Tiffanie ! » saluais-je à la jeune femme blonde qui nous attendait.

Elle me sourit avec amusement mais ce fut une autre voix qui me répondit.

« Hey ! Reno ! »

Je souri largement à Aldo et lui fit une accolade amicale.

« T'étais pas en mission ? » demanda Elena qui faisait la bise à sa sœur.

« Cet imbécile s'est blessé, » soupira Tiffannie en indiquant le bras en écharpe du brun. « Cloud ? Voila ton arme. »

Le blond la remercia et rangea tout de suite le pistolet à sa taille.

« Ah la la… un autre blond dans le service, » affirma Aldo en hochant la tête. « Bienvenu chez les turks ! »

« Merci, » fit Cloud en rougissant un peu. Encore…

Aldo hocha la tête et tout notre groupe se dirigea vers les bureaux de notre chef, le vice président.

« Il y a eut du nouveau ? » demandais-je à la cantonade.

« Hum… » réfléchit Tiffanie en se tenant le menton. « Scarlette est sur un nouveau projet d'arme et Reeve a presque fini son chaton. »

« Cait Sith, c'est ça ? » fit Elena, à la hauteur de sa sœur.

« C'est ça, » affirma t'elle. « Sinon Will est en mission au secteur 6, Tina est avec lui, et Tseng à l'église. »

La première fois que Tseng m'a dit qu'il allait à l'église, je me suis étouffé de rire. Et puis Rude m'a pris en pitié et m'a expliqué qu'il surveillait un Ancienne. Et là, j'ai encore éclaté de rire et on m'a expliqué que c'était un ancien peuple d'où nous descendions.

« Et les autres ? »

« Ils sont un peu éparpillé ! » dit Aldo en mettant une carte pass pour ouvrir la porte de Rufus.

« Yo, boss ! » saluais-je avec un grand sourire en coupant les salutations plus polis des autres.

Je ne reçu qu'un coup d'œil blasé.

« Dite moi que le 'nouveau' est plus réservé que cet énergumène, » ce contenta de dire Rufus Shin-Ra.

Cela fit rire Aldo. Faux frère !

« Vous n'allez pas être déçu, monsieur, » fit Elena d'un ton professionnel. « Il est de la même trempe que Rude. »

« Oh non, » gémit Aldo cette foi. « Si jeune et boire autant… »

« Je parlais de la présentation… » reprit-elle d'une voix morne en fusillant son collègue du regard.

« Et je ne suis pas bourré tout les vendredi soirs, » se défendit Rude, pas très content de cette réputation.

« Hem… »

Tout le monde se retourna vers le vice président. Bah, il a l'habitude, on lui fait souvent le coup. Et hop, un sourire sarcastique, qu'est-ce que je disais.

« Monsieur, » fit Tiffanie en rougissant de gène.

« Tu a un jour pour t'installer, Cloud. Tu pars en mission avec Elena demain. Il faut bien te tester, » finit-il par dire.

Même s'il l'a déjà accepter.

Certain pense que Rufus est froid, méprisant, calculateur, cupide, et j'en passe. Il l'est, c'est vrai. Mais qu'avec les gens extérieurs, et son père. Avec nous… et bien… il n'est pas doux, mais plus compréhensif que l'autre amoureux de ses stupides soldats. Et il montre plus facilement ses sentiments…bon ok, il les montre qu'à nous. Ce que je veux dire, c'est juste que Rufus à un bon fon, et qu'il tient à nous. Ça tombe bien puisque c'est le seul dans cette foutue entreprise, et c'est notre patron.

Avant on était sous les ordres de Heidigger, et franchement je préfère me tirer une balle plutôt que d'y retourner.

« Reno ? »

Je clignai des yeux et remarqua que j'étais tout seul avec Rufus qui me regardait un peu amusé. Les autres avaient du sortir pendant que j'étais dans mes pensées…

« Heuuuu… »

« Tu as aussi un jour de repos, » me renseigna t-il en secouant la tête. « Tu en profiteras pour apprendre à écouter une conversation dans son ensemble. »

« D'ac ! »

Je lui fis un garde à vous et me retira.

Maintenant, direction le 64° étages


	13. Chez les Turks

13 ° Chez les Turks (Cloud)

« Tu veux que je t'accompagne pour acheter tes meubles ? » me demanda Aldo après avoir baillé. « Je m'ennuis à mourir. »

Aldo avait été un garde du corps d'un proxénète, Don Cornéo. Il avait gardé un look décontracté, oubliant la cravate et ouvrant sa chemise comme Reno. Mais c'était ses cheveux qui m'intriguaient le plus. Reno m'avait dit 'un porc épique pas symétrique', je ne pouvais qu'approuver. Des grandes mèches noires lui couvraient le coté gauche du visage alors que son côté droit était complètement dégagé, mèches gominés vers l'arrière. C'est aussi un type joueur, assez réactif et surtout, mortel avec ses deux revolvers.

D'une certaine façon, il est similaire à Reno. Un peu moins gamin peut être. Il est par moment réfléchis et calme, puis complètement excité et aventureux. Et comme avec Reno, je suis bien avec lui. Il ne m'inspire que de la sympathie, comme un grand frère, peut être. Cette appellation me plait bien…

« Je veux bien, » souris-je.

Il connaît surement mieux sue moi les magasins, grâce à son passé. Il hocha la tête et se mit en chemin.

« Tu veux quelles sortes de meubles ? » demanda t-il en hésitant à l'entrée de la Shinra.

Hum, bonne question. Je n'y ais pas trop réfléchi.

« Une bibliothèque ? » proposais-je. J'adore lire. « Il me faudrait aussi un canapé, une table, un bureau, des étagères, un lit… »

Ça fait beaucoup…

Il rigola. « Fais pas cette tête ! J'avais aussi un peu peur quand j'ai aménagé. J'avais trois tonnes de cartons que je devais caser, et surtout monter. »

Ah, oui. C'est vrai qu'il va falloir les monter…Pourquoi les turks sont logés au 50° étages ?

« Alors des trucs légers… Surtout avec votre bras. »

Aldo secoua la tête. « Tutois moi, » grognât-il. « On va pas trop porter tous les deux. » Il fit un sourire diabolique avant de m'entraîner dans une allée. « On a pas la stature, c'est Will et Rude qui le feront…et peut être Amie. »

« Mais Tiffanie a dit que Will était en mission et Amélia… » Je marquai une pose, Amelia, une autre turk spécialiste des arts martiaux et ancienne mercenaire, ne devait même pas être à Midgar.

« Bah, ils seront de retour ce soir ! Et Willy vient de finir, » dit-il en me montrant un message sur son PHS. « Il doit nous rejoindre au Foutons. »

Ça j'en avais jamais entendu parler.

« C'est une sorte d'hypermarché, » me souffle t-il rapidement en voyant mon désarroi. « Son avantage est que le patron est une bonne connaissance, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, et il ne nous roulera pas. On aura pas besoin de faire 36 magasins différents aussi. »

Je soufflai de soulagement. J'avais raison, Aldo connaît Midgar et ses habitants (louches) comme sa poche.

Mais j'ai l'impression que j'ai oublié quelque chose. Je fronçai les sourcils un peu irrité.

« Quelque chose va pas ? » s'inquiéta mon compagnon.

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose… » avouais-je en me grattant la joue.

« Ah ? Toi aussi ? » Il secoua encore la tête. « Ça nous reviendra si c'est important. »

Je souris et me remis à sa hauteur. Il me parla un peu plus de Will et des autres, Reno s'étant contenté de faire les grandes lignes pour ne pas m'embrouiller.

C'était facile de rigoler avec Aldo. Il était vraiment accessible et savait trouver les mots justes, dans toutes les situations. Alors je n'étais pas étonné de le voir jurer comme un charretier tout en tenant Fire, son revolver droit, enfoncé dans la gorge d'un stupide voleur de sac à main. Là encore, il avait eut les mots justes pour littérairement effrayer le type. Fire a peut être un peu aidé, cela dit.

« Merci mon bon monsieur, » fit la vieille femme à qui je redonnais le sac, elle avait bizarrement peur de mon compagnon alors qu'il était celui qui avait arrêté le voleur. Les gens sont des cas.

« Je n'ais rien fait, votre chevalier est ici, » indiquais-je avec humour.

Aldo le prit au mot et il fit une révérence théâtrale avec un baisemain en bonus. Cependant, il dérapa et c'est à moi qu'il le fit. Conséquence d'une bourrade de Will qui venait d'arriver.

« Bah alors, Aldo, tu as changé de bord ? » se moqua une femme que je reconnus comme Augustina.

Aldo se contenta de lui faire un sourire sarcastique. « Faut dire ce qui est Tina. Il est plus mignon que toi ! »

L'ancien détective de Costa del Sol éclata de rire à la mine offusquée de sa collègue. Aldo se releva en s'époussetant tout en gardant son air fier et ma main. Je devais moi-même me retenir d'éclater de rire.

Augusta est une chasseuse collectionnant les trophées, quel qu'ils soient. Reno m'avait rapporté qu'elle avait un caractère de cochon, avec une grande confiance et estime d'elle-même. Elle adore les défis et son arme de prédilection est un fusil à pompe. Elle est châtain claire, ses long cheveux remontés en une haute couette unique. Bref, une poupée au caractère bien trempé.

Mais elle paraissait bien menu avec Will à ses côté. Cet ex-détective, de carrure impressionnante – une tête de plus que Rude au moins – contrastait avec elle par son impression de bienveillance et de passion. Reno lui avait dit qu'il était bon vivant, et malgré sa forte ossature, il pouvait être extrêmement discret. Il n'avait pas voulu m'en dire plus sur les circonstances où il avait découvert ça.

« Bien, et si on y allait princesse ? » me fit Aldo tout sourire en tenant toujours ma main, et en la mettant bien en vue de la chasseuse.

Je réprimai un rire et hocha la tête pendant que Tina maugréait et que Will s'esclaffait.

« Manque plus qu'une perruque et d'une jupe, » soupira t'elle boudeuse. Elle cligna des yeux puis sourit en me regardant. « J'ai enfin ma vengeance contre Reno… »

« Il vient juste d'arriver, » essaya Will en faisant des gestes apaisants.

« Non, je suis d'accord ! » affirma Aldo.

Je sentais des coulées de sueurs froides cascader dans mon dos. Je n'avais vraiment pas envi de me travestir, encore moins charmer Reno comme ils essayaient de me convaincre. J'avais vu des femmes en talons aiguilles et en mini jupe, quoique plus longue que celle de Tifa, dans la rue et cela ne me donnait vraiment pas…

« On verra après, » suppliais-je en espérant qu'ils oublient, bien que je sache que c'était impossible.

« Okay ! » nota Tina en hochant la tête. « Donc, la bibli… rassure moi, tu ne comptes pas rester dans tes bouquins pendant tout ton temps libre. »

Elle m'adressa un regard perçant pendant que je survolais les modèles.

« Même si je le voulais, je doute pouvoir, » remarquais-je.

« Exact, » fit Will en hochant la tête. « Y a pleins de choses à apprendre. »

« Le poker, le strip-poker, le tas de merde, la belotte…le jeu de carte Tina ! » s'empourpra Aldo alors qu'il exprimait ses idées à voix haute.

Elle lui adressa un regard septique cette foi, et je lui lança le même quand il se tourna vers moi.

« Je suis un incompris, Willy… » gémit-il en essuyant une larme imaginaire.

« Reno ! » m'exclamais-je soudain.

« Où ? » s'étonnèrent les autres en regardant autour d'eux.

« Oh, non…Je veux dire, on l'a oublié dans le bureau de Rufus. »

Les trois turks me regardèrent en clignant des yeux. Je me sentais vraiment mal pour lui…

« Encore ? » fit enfin Augustina en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches.

« Oui, maintenant que tu le dis… » avoua Aldo en ricanant. « C'est pas très grave, Rufus a l'habitude qu'il n'écoute pas les rapports. »

Will affirma d'un hochement de tête. « On s'y habitue, » assura t-il en souriant.

Oui, mais quand même…

Les courses prirent trois heures, et elles auraient durées plus longtemps si Tina et Will n'avaient pas eut quelques taches de sangs sur leurs uniformes…

« Waaaaaaaah, enfin ! » gémit Tina en se massant les épaules.

« Oui, » soufflais-je en même temps, complètement d'accord.

« On se prend un remontant ? » demanda Aldo en pointant un bar.

Will accepta avec joie, mais Tina ne me lassa pas le temps de parler.

« Allez s'y, je vous rejoins après avec Cloud. Ah, vous prenez les sacs aussi. »

Elle n'avait pas besoin de dire ça puisque Will portait déjà presque tous les sacs. Néanmoins, j'avais vraiment peur…

Et j'avais raison. Elle me traina directement dans un magasin féminin et me fit essayer plusieurs ensembles. Tina devait être une habituée car le personnel fit évacuer lentement le magasin et surtout personne ne fit de commentaire quand elle me fit passer une mini jupe d'écolière… j'ai vraiment honte.

« Arrête de rougir, » pouffa t-elle. « De toutes manières, tu vas peut être devoir te travestir pour certaines missions d'infiltrations. Les jeunes adolescentes blondes aux yeux bleus sont toujours moins soupçonnées. Elena n'est pas une pro en infiltration et Tiffa est trop vieille pour ce rôle. En gros, ça va tomber sur toi, alors considère ça comme un déguisement comme les autres. »

Ça voix autoritaire me fit soupirer. Je m'appliquai désormais à faire la plus…naïve possible. Cela la fit bien rigoler et elle me félicita pour mon talent d'acteur. Personnellement, en ce moment même, je haïssais ce don.

Je passai un short cour en jeans foncé avec un maillot bleu clair sans manche mais avec un col roulé. Je m'autorisai une grimace dans la glace et ouvrit le rideau pour faire face à Tina qui hocha la tête.

« Tient, » me fit-elle en me tendant une perruque blonde mi-longue et avec des fines bouclettes à la fin.

Je la mis tant bien que mal, mal à l'aise avec ses vêtements.

« Voila ! » s'exclama Tina en se tapant la paume. « Pourquoi je n'y avais pas pensé plus tôt ! »

Elle me dit d'essayer de me maquiller pendant qu'elle allait chercher 'le détail crucial'. Mais je n'avais jamais touché à ces…choses. Aussi, je préférai demander à une vendeuse qui m'expliqua calmement. Mais il ne fallait pas être devin pour ne pas voire ses frissons de peur et ses nombreux coups d'œil vers l'endroit où Tina s'était éloignée.

C'est donc pendant que je m'appliquais à mettre du fard à paupière du mieux que je pouvais, qu'elle débarqua avec…

Non…

Non…

NONONONONONONON !!!!

* * *

Désolé pour le retard, pour la peine, je vous mets deux chapitres! ^^

Mais autant vous prévenir, je commence mes cours demains, donc je ne pourrais mettre à jour mes fics...que très très rarement... Je préfère me concentrer sur mes etudes , il faudra attendre les vacances de juillet pour que je les reprenne...

A tout le monde, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de vacances et une bonne rentrée! Et pour ceux et celles qui ont déjà un boulot, bonne reprise, ou bonne continuation ^^

Bye bye ^^ à l'année prochaine ^^


End file.
